


【破谅枫考】一双人

by banbaizi



Category: OOC到天际的黄文
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 始于叶叶的贺文演变成乌脏脏的脑洞这个合集里只有OOC和黄色黑车聚集地所有的预警写在前面





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 叶叶生日快落~~  
> 永远十八岁！！！
> 
> 考谅亲兄弟设定  
> 双性 4P（其实也没能好好4P）  
> 和题目完全不符的【脏】  
> OOC OOC OOC OOC  
> OOC OOC OOC OOC  
> 看清楚预警再下拉！

“谅谅，你真的不考虑下？被爹亲发现怎么办？”伯邑考拉着弟弟的袖子，试图阻止胞弟荒唐的举动。

勾住兄長劝阻他的手，陈友谅满脸兴奋，“兄长，你别墨迹了，再下去爹上朝就要回来了。”指了指腰间的佩剑，开口，“此次出府，谅谅一身武艺必保你周全。”

伯邑考心中还是充满隐隐的不安，却知道自己是怎么都无法说服这个执拗的弟弟。

泛着鱼肚白的天空下，一蓝一白两道身影匆匆离开豪华的府邸。

西京城有一王爷，人尽皆知，忠厚贤良，极力辅佐圣上助国运昌盛。而为人津津乐道的并不只有这些，世人皆知他膝下有一对胞胎世子。按习俗，诞下双子必须得送走其一，否则将招致厄运，可老王爷偏不信邪，不曾送走孩子不说，还宠溺万分。可更令人奇怪的是，这对双子从未踏出过王府一步。

有闲散八卦之人猜测小公子们长的丑陋不堪，怕污了皇家名声，故从不出门。也有坊间谣传，两位世子其实早已夭折，只是老王爷不愿意接受现实，造成两人还在世的假象。

然而，猜测终究是猜测，谣传也真的只是谣传。

事实上，双胞胎方一呱呱落地，老王爷便寻了高人指点，赐了不同姓氏，嘱咐在府中安养至双十年华便可化解一切厄运。

两兄弟平日里你弹琴我舞剑，在王府里过着衣食无忧的生活，可却多少有些对外边万千世界的向往。终于在年及弱冠之际，弟弟陈友谅耐不住好奇，说要去外边闯荡闯荡。伯邑考自觉不妥，却抵不过弟弟拉着他的手撒娇，思前想后还是决定陪在身边有个照应。

兄弟俩雇了辆马车便往南方去，王府外头的东西，一切都是新鲜无比，教两人乐不思蜀。

世子们不知市价，出手阔绰，一路上被各种奸商宰去不少油水。待到达瀚州，交付了马车的银钱后，伯邑考掂量手中的钱袋，发现身上的盘缠已然用的七七八八。

偏生陈友谅享受惯了，由奢入俭难，拉着兄长进了放眼望去最豪华的酒楼。对着打扮清凉的老板娘开口就是要你们这儿最好的。

两位锦衣华服容颜如玉的富家公子方一进门，就引来了大批花姑娘的围观，谁都眼巴巴的瞅着，希望这个好运气能落到自己头上。可这般有财气的公子哥又怎么会轮到她们呢？

眼看着漂亮公子被带去上等包间，只能叹气继续照顾自己的客人，谁成想也不到一个时辰的时间，那二楼的雅间竟传出了妈妈歇斯底里的大骂，“没钱装什么大爷，你们知道我们家玉儿唱一首小曲儿是什么价位吗？你们倒好，愣是叫她给你们伺候了一个时辰，现在说付不出银子？！晚了！”

当晚，伯邑考和陈友谅彻底体验了一把睡柴房的滋味儿，别说柴火铺了，就连硬板床都不曾睡过的兄弟俩哪里适应的了，眼巴巴的相对无言。

“兄长，都是我害了你。”抠着柴火，陈友谅越想越觉得他们沦落至此，错全在他，“若不是我执意要出门，我们也不会被关在这里。”

陈友谅不以为意，捋了捋陈友谅额间的碎发，将耳侧有些松散的辫子拆开，不紧不慢的重新打理编弄。修长白皙的指节在乌黑的发丝间穿梭，熟练的动作一看就已经操练过上千次，明明是一母同胞出生时间仅相差一盏茶不到，伯邑考却性格沉稳许多，将发饰重新固定，淡淡的开口，“我没有拦住你，我也有不是，如今不是追责的时候，我们还是先想想怎么出去为好。”

“要不把爹……”

“不行，万万不能拖爹爹下水。”

世子换了个坐姿，又撅起了嘴，眼睛骨碌碌的转了一圈，“诶，我那把佩剑，是先皇亲赐的，应该值几个钱，要不……？”

伯邑考也不懂行情，却心道这确实是个办法，再不济只能先将贴身的玉佩抵债了。看着弟弟第四次换姿势怎么都坐不舒坦，伯邑考干脆背靠墙壁盘腿端坐，“谅谅，你若坐的不舒服，便在我腿上躺一会吧。”

“还是兄长对我最好～”陈友谅一点不客气，将脑袋搁在伯邑考腿上，侧着身子勉强睡了过去。

在温软的大腿上躺了不多时辰，柴房的门突然被粗暴的撞开，老板娘带着人囫囵的将两碗汤药灌进两人口中，随后又吩咐身后几个身强力壮的男人将兄弟俩拖拽出门。虽说学过几招，可终究敌不过蛮力，陈友谅被拎着衣领几乎提离了地面。自身难保却在见到伯邑考被同样大声嚷嚷着，“你们放开我兄长！我杀了你们！”手舞足蹈却只像一只被摁住命运后颈的小猫咪。

硬生生的被提溜到二楼，丢进雕了花的大门。

一进门就闻到一股浓郁的低劣香气，陈友谅下意识的捂住口鼻，听见门外老鸨阴毒的口吻，“你们两个小兔崽子，没钱就用身子抵债吧。给我好好伺候里面两位大爷！”

哐哐哐，陈友谅火大的砸门叫骂，下一刻便感到肩头一重。

“谅谅，我觉得不太对。”伯邑考眉头紧皱，直觉浑身突然涌上一股燥热，腿也有些发软。陌生的感觉让他有些紧张，只得向弟弟寻求帮助。

见兄长突然满脸潮红，陈友谅再顾不得与门外的让人纠缠，搀扶着伯邑考往里屋走，“你怎么了？我扶你进去坐坐。”

正当陈友谅也觉得又下腹部传来陌生的燥热感时，肩膀被一双有力的大手向后一扯，几乎将他拉倒。方一回头就被对方眸子里的冷冽震的双腿发软，就算再无见过世面，本能还是告诉他这个男人绝不是什么善类。

陈友谅下意识的将兄长护在身后，“你是谁？”

“你不用管我是谁，做好你该做的就行。”男人着一身深色服饰，神色严厉口气更是不佳，陈友谅刚想驳上两句却被对方打断，“你们谁先来，我兄弟已经快要撑不住了。”

“来什么？你可知晓我们......”

一直被掩在身后的伯邑考拉扯住弟弟，害怕冲动的陈友谅祸从口出，“这位兄台，在下伯邑考，与家弟外出游历。不巧盘缠用尽才被人囚禁控制，如若您愿意救我们出去，我们必定重谢。”

“不如我们反一反，你先救了我兄弟作为重谢，我再救你们出去？”欢场之人的话，江枫自来都是当做三分真七分假，虽说眼前两位少年的气质确实非凡，可形势逼人江枫也没有深究，只当伯邑考是为了加价才那么说的。瞥了一眼床塌上的轩辕，他只觉得眼下的情况已经无法再耽误了。

“救人？”伯邑考不解。

伯邑考蹙眉的模样不知为何引的江枫心下一动，仔细一瞧，方觉得，眼前的美人温润如玉，倒真的不似这烟花柳巷出来的。可还来不及再仔细些端详，就被白衣少年打断，方才倒没注意，此二人虽做不同打扮，可两张脸却生的一模一样。只是论气质这位蓝衣少年更加儒雅温和，白衣少年灵动有余沉稳不足。

“我们又不是大夫，不会救人！”陈友谅斜眼瞪着江枫，不知为何他总觉得这男人看兄长的模样怪怪的。

“嗯啊.....少…少爷......轩辕好难受.....”

轻微的声响从不远处的床铺上传来，伯邑考才发现床上还有一人，想必就是眼前这人所说的兄弟吧。

轩辕破的轻哼教江枫想起正事，他与副将轩辕破奉旨来此地办事，谁知竟中了奸人暗算，使了阴毒药物。轩辕破在紧急时刻挡在他身前替他挨住，生生中招，如若不赶快发泄恐下半生将不再能人事，“这里是妓院，又不是医馆，用来救人的当然是你们的身子。”时间紧迫，顾不得其他，江枫抓过陈友谅的胳膊就要往床铺上丢，可少年却不是省油的灯力气比不过牙口却很好，隔着布料就重重的咬住江枫不放。男人吃痛，皱紧眉头将陈友谅往边上一甩。

伯邑考见陈友谅被轻轻一甩就撞上了桌角，更加觉得男人阴沉可怕，“你别碰我弟弟，你要的不过是帮你兄弟泄欲罢了，我来就是。”伯邑考聪慧，从男人的话语中已经猜测出个大概，没想到堂堂王府之子竟会沦落到如此地步，成为男人泄欲的工具。眼下看来，逃是逃不掉了的，倒不如牺牲自己，保谅谅一个周全。

“谅谅，你到一边去，这里交给哥哥来解决。”伯邑考努力表现得平静无比，一点都不似要将自己送去给人糟蹋的模样，甚至还对着陈友谅温柔一笑。

伯邑考咬牙主动上前，被药物影响有些动情的面容红粉菲菲，动情的模样别说江枫，就连寺庙里的大和尚都难免要为其动心……

“兄长！你……”陈友谅后知后觉的时候自己已经被江枫点住穴道，安置在红木座椅上，眼睁睁看着伯邑考被拉扯向床榻。

“今晚过后，江枫自不会亏待于你。”

伯邑考苦笑，用自己的清白换弟弟完璧，值了。

轩辕破一直都不在状况，体内的药效早已烧光了他的神志，只知道眼前出现了一个天仙般的美人。却不知如何与他交欢，泄了身上的邪火。

见副将一脸憋闷却又无从下手，江枫只好代劳，慢慢褪下伯邑考的蓝色外袍、丝绸制的亵裤、亵裤，三两下就叫少年近乎全裸。伯邑考忍着羞耻身子微颤，明明心里抗拒的很，却不知为何在男人手掌的抚摸下软了身子。

手下肌肤滑腻的触感让江枫有些上瘾，如若不是知道这人是个妓子，甚至都会以为他是大户人家的小少爷。可伯邑考动情的模样确实不假，仅仅在不痛不痒的地方揉捏了几下，少年就硬了起来，这么骚浪的身子，哪里像清清白白的良人，“随便摸两下就硬了，看来你刚才说的也不全是实话。”只要想到这个人儿曾经在别的男人身下承欢，江枫不知为何气从中来，手上动作不再温柔，直接粗暴的分开白皙修长的双腿，却在见到对方下体的奇异景象后瞪大了眼，就算伯邑考快速的用手捂住那处，江枫也不会觉得是自己眼花，这男根下方不见卵蛋却分明是只有女子才有的花穴，粉嫩清淡的颜色仿若处子一般干净。

“所以这就是你们出价那么高的原因？”江枫震惊，原本和老鸨提的要求就只有体力好一些的，就算是男人也可以。结果却开价一百两银子，又不是要买花魁的初夜。可形势比人强，被斩也就认了，现下看来着老板娘并未占他便宜，这双儿的身子谣传曾经只有皇室才会出现，且十数年才会有一次的祥瑞之兆，江枫眉头紧蹙，这两个人到底是什么来历。

“你这畜生要对我兄长做什么，别用你的脏手碰他！”远处的陈友谅焦急万分，看着从小一直宠着自己的兄长被两个大男人堵在床角，甚至可以从间隙看见兄长衣衫尽褪。他们俩何曾受过如此羞辱，更何况兄长还是为了救他才.....

“你弟弟可真吵。”江枫眼神一黯，挥手一个暗器就叫陈友谅闭上了嘴，原本的疑虑也被压下心头，无论眼前的人是谁都改变不了他此刻想做的事。毫不留情的扯开伯邑考遮掩住私处的手，再次仔细瞧着私处入口，发现外边一圈早已濡湿。已经经过人事的江枫一眼就能分辨出这分明就是女子兴奋之时才会流出的淫水。

伯邑考对眼前的男人毫无办法，双腿被分至极开向两侧打开，火热的视线集中在自己都不曾仔细瞧过的地方。娘亲曾说过不许与外人瞧见这里，从未出府的他也不曾见过什么外人，直到十来岁习医之后才知晓自己的身体与常人有异。如今这等私密之处却完全暴露在陌生人眼前，强烈的羞耻感教伯邑考几乎要烧坏脑袋，而且不知为何，体内总是有一股热流涌向四肢，这花穴似乎能自己感应目光似的一收一缩。

“干，你这身子可真是骚透了。我都还没碰你，就浪的出水了。你到底给多少男人干过？”江枫过于粗鄙的语言就连一旁的轩辕破都觉得陌生，一时之间，虽然难受的紧却也不敢开口打扰少爷。

常年握剑的粗粝手指下一刻就按上了花唇的外围，这地方生的白净连耻毛都很少，粉色的肉唇被手指剥开，上边已经覆了一层晶亮的黏腻液体，“嗯啊......别碰……好奇怪....”指腹一接触到那里，伯邑考就触电似的向后一弹，抓住江枫的手试图阻止他的动作，感觉太奇怪了，怎么会酥酥麻麻的，甚至有点舒服。少年并还并不懂得享受快感，只道是着奇异的感觉搅的他脑子一团乱，身体变得好像不是他自己的一般。

“你的意思是不用润滑直接进去？像这样？”江枫坏心眼地直接用两指插入的花穴，应得伯邑考痛呼一声，漂亮的眸子顿时被水光盈满。

好紧？怎会如此紧致？

可能是双儿的原因吧，听说双儿的那处是要比一般女子还要狭窄。

江枫看着伯邑考哭的可怜，却狠下心来告诉自己对方不过是个千人枕万人睡的妓儿，根本无需怜悯。

“嗯.....”美人被少爷玩弄的模样让中了媚药的轩辕破看在眼里疼在鸡儿，雄性的本能告诉他那个粉嫩的穴口一定就是可以让他的肉根进去驰骋的地方，少爷却好像很中意的样子不肯放开。小副将难受的直哼哼，总算让江枫想起来招妓的原因。

“小破，你再等等，我给他在润润穴儿，马上让你进去。”江枫回头道，倒不是完全因为心疼伯邑考，而是轩辕破的雄根实在太大，如不作准备，怕是要见红，无法持久到解除药力。

加快速度，江枫将两根手指推的更深一些，却在碰到一层薄薄的阻碍时惊呆了眼。

“你还是雏儿？！”江枫不敢置信的看着已经眼泪汪汪努力并拢双腿的伯邑考，被手指插入就已经疼得不行却声不吭咬着嘴唇生生受着，模样好不可怜。一时之间叫江枫完全失了脾性，乖巧的哄着伯邑考，“那什么，你.....我....哎呀....我真的不知道。”可箭在弦上，不得不发，江枫着魔似的向前吻去了少年眼角的泪珠，又向下亲吻住被自己咬的泛白的薄唇。灵活的舌尖撬开对方的舌，那生涩无比的反应让江枫笃定此人别说是交欢，就连亲吻都是第一次。

伯邑考不知对方为何会突然转变，可唇齿交接的感觉实在太舒服了，他也被谅谅逼迫着偷看过春宫画，当时还道此等淫乱之事怎会让人如此着迷，如今只是浅尝却已觉得浑身舒适，仿佛有一股热泉在体内源源不断地想要往外涌动。

“....嗯啊....”待江枫稍微冷静一点时，伯邑考已经被吻的七荤八素，甚至连光裸的藕臂都反勾上他的脖颈，少年情迷的样子美的不可方物。江枫造孽的手退了出来，在花唇上打转一圈试图让对方放松下来。充满厚茧的拇指慢慢捻过穴口上方的小粒，他知晓这里是最让女子舒服的一点，对伯邑考也一定有用。

果然，陌生的快感激的伯邑考咬住江枫的下唇，扭着腰想要后退逃脱那怪异的让人失控的感觉，却根本逃不出江枫是手掌心。花核被重重揉按旋转摩擦，不断淌出的淫水沾满整个下体。江枫趁伯邑考松口之时离开了对方的唇，再次将手指顶入花穴两指分开努力做着扩张，小声在对方耳边道，“考儿，放松些，哥哥马上帮你破了身子，让你知道交欢的滋味。”

神志不清的伯邑考全然没了平日里大家风范，听话的张开双腿任由江枫玩弄，脑袋搁在男人肩上看着后边一脸憋屈的轩辕破。副将已然被视觉刺激的忍耐不住自己撸动着粗长的茎身，那庞然大物看得伯邑考倒吸一口气，这哪里是普通男人的尺寸，简直就是妖物。

“你忍一忍。”江枫再也受不了，托起对方的窄腰以硬的发疼的肉茎抵住湿滑的穴口，“你也太会喷水了，西京的妓子都没你那么湿的，若不是方才摸到了你的处子膜，我真要怀疑你的身子早就被人调教透了。”许是伯邑考直勾勾的盯着轩辕破的鸡儿让江枫有些不爽，又兀自的说起骚话欺辱这薄脸皮的小少爷。下身也稳住角度，毫不客气的径直捅入花穴，鸡蛋大的龟头一下子便顶破了象征贞洁的薄膜，占有了这具身体的纯洁，“痛....好痛.....嘶.....你出去....嗯哈......你出去！”憋了大半天的泪水终于噗噗的落下，像断线的珍珠似的滴落在白玉般的脸庞。

紧致到无以复加的花穴夹得江枫几乎爆出粗口，感觉自己要像童男一般一进入就要射了，咬紧牙关待对方适应自己的硕大，江枫的性器虽不及轩辕破一般非人尺寸，却带有天然的弧度，一插进穴道龟头就一路顶弄破开从未被人进入过的桃花源。

“....嗯啊啊......别再.......别再进去了.......我受不住......好深……奇怪…嗯啊啊……”伯邑考无力的小拳拍在江枫的胸口不痛不痒，体内肉物好像没有止境一般的不断入侵，又粗又烫似乎要将他的身体破开，“出血了......嗯……啊……..你别弄了.....呜呜.....”伯邑考低头一看只见下体交合处隐隐流出了红色的液体，委屈的让江枫停下。

劲头上的男人怎么可能停止，轻啄了一口对方的唇角，眼中竟带有几分柔情，“考儿，这是你的落红，证明你是我的人了。”说话间不但没有退出，反而顶的更深，在性器将要整根没入的时候却又遇到了另一层阻碍，江枫双眼一亮，这双儿的身体生的如此齐全，竟连女子的胞宫也有。

还在暗自窃喜的江枫却被身后被遗忘的轩辕破打断思绪。

“少爷....我难受....”一晚上已经被遗忘数次的轩辕破始终还是没能忍住，弱弱提醒自己的存在。

江枫惊觉自己只顾自己舒服确实对不起兄弟，可这可人的穴他又喜欢的紧，当下竟有些不舍得与人分享。

但毕竟是从小一起长大的过命兄弟，江枫咬了咬牙，手指勾起伯邑考花穴源源不断流出的骚水向后引渡，拉过轩辕的手指开口，“小破，我弄他前头，你给考儿的后穴扩张，记得一定要进入四指才能进入。”江枫抱起浑身黏黏糊糊的伯邑考坐在自己的大腿上，烫硬的头部依旧在子宫口徘徊，稍一用力就可以破开隐蔽之所的诱惑让他浑身硬的像铁一样。

伯邑考已经完全没了气力随着江枫摆布，在后穴被手指进入的时候轻轻地哼哼着，江枫吻住伯邑考将所有的呻吟吞入口中。在不影响轩辕的前提下小幅度的挺动着腰身。

“考儿，你的身体真是太棒了，我真想把你娶回家，一直肏到你下不了床。”

“嘶.....”伯邑考被肏干的双眼无神，只听见下身噗滋噗滋的水声和后穴已经被进入三指的疼痛，堂堂世子不仅在妓院被不认识的男人破处连排泄用的后庭花也要被采，此刻失了神志对他而言反而倒是一件好事。

“小破，你轻点。弄疼他了。”江枫难得以责备的口吻训斥轩辕破，明明自己不久前才将对方欺负的眼泪汪汪，此刻只是看到对方皱眉就心疼的不行。

轩辕破难得聪明，看破不说破，说破没的破。

在得到江枫首肯之后终于将硬了大半个晚上的性器顶入了灼热的后穴，“啊啊啊！...好疼……要破了！.....嗯啊...！”

被两个健壮的男人夹在中间，前后两个穴同时吞吃下肉棒，被完全填满，体内炙热的感觉让伯邑考羞愧的不行，转头不去看江枫，却在下一瞬看见自己的弟弟双眼通红的盯着他瞧！

谅谅！

下身两个穴同时缩紧，夹得江枫及轩辕破一同闷哼，轩辕破从未经历情事，哪里吃得消那么一夹，年轻气盛没法像江枫一样忍住，直接重重的款摆腰身，毫无技巧的操干着火热的肉穴。伯邑考被径直顶到江枫怀里，眯着眼视线无法从弟弟震惊的目光中移开，“啊啊啊.....嗯啊.....别看我.....谅谅........不要看...好羞耻......啊啊.....”江枫也发现了伯邑考身体的异样，被陈友谅盯着的时候下身吸的更紧，就连子宫入口都一缩一缩的喷着水，原本放开一些的身体又重新紧绷，咬住他的肩膀不肯再做声。

轩辕破没有什么技巧，只会蛮横抽插，生生的将后穴也操出水来。顶的伯邑考话都说不出，双眼失神鸡儿一下一下摩擦着江枫的腰腹。

肉棒被咬掉极为舒爽，过于美好的感觉让小处男没多少时候就精关一松，大股大股的精水直直射进了伯邑考的屁股，二十几年的份额完全交代在娇弱的菊穴中，咕啾咕啾的射了好一会儿才停下。而江枫完全没有体谅伯邑考的不适，反而在见到对方舒爽的脸孔时呷醋，肏弄得更重，像是要逼迫少年重新开口，叫出淫乱的声音。

待轩辕破尽数射完之后伯邑考的小腹已经微微鼓起，肉棒退出后暂时无法合闭的后穴噗噜噜地向外流着精液，好不淫靡。

陈友谅看着兄长的模样心痛万分，他那善良得连只小兔子都不舍得伤害的兄长竟被这两个淫贼玩弄的浑身都是精液，狼狈不堪的模样叫他都看不下去。那个叫江枫的竟然还拉开伯邑考的双腿对着他，让他可以清楚的看到兄长被干的发红的花唇不断吞吃下紫红的肉刃，每次的操弄都会连带着后穴吐出不少白灼。

混蛋，难道没看到兄长在哭吗！

伯邑考变成这样都是为了救他，明明在出门之前他还信誓旦旦的说要保兄长周全，你就是那么保他周全的吗，陈友谅？！

也许是过度的愤恼冲破了穴道，陈友谅发现自己已经可以动了，三步并做两步冲到床前一掌劈向江枫却被一旁一直被他忽略的男人挡下。男人力气极大，光是手臂就有他的小腿那么粗，陈友谅杀红了眼却被轻易拦住，换了只手袭向对方却又被抓住。无论如何都无法挣脱，陈友谅干脆直接发狠的踩住对方刚泄过身的鸡儿，“嘶！你这小娘子怎么这般凶！”轩辕下意识的保护少爷，却被陈友谅再三欺负，疼得不行出口抱怨，却不想腿间的那根被踩的更重。

“去你的小娘子！你睁大狗眼看看！”原本是想来救兄长脱离苦海，却被桎梏住双手还被认做女人，陈友谅又急有气，兄长明明就在眼前。

可兄长看起来怪怪的，怎么好像很舒服的样子，眉头紧皱更像是在压抑着什么，难道做这事儿真的如春宫画里画的一般舒服？

不！肯定不会的！兄长方才明明叫的那么惨！

一定痛死了！

轩辕破这边听话的睁大“狗眼”左瞧瞧右看看，这小娘子眉毛是粗浓了些，可眸若星辰肤白胜雪，下巴上的一点痣更是增添几分媚意，这脸孔分明是比皇宫里的小宫女都要漂亮几分，再加上耳朵上还带着耳环，怎么就不是小娘子了。轩辕直来直去的，药效还没过去再加上脑子本就不太好使，心想要确定对方是男是女直接看看鸡儿不就知道了。傻憨憨的居然直接探向陈友谅的胯间，隔着雪白绸缎捏住了陈友谅早已因药效硬挺的性器，“啊，真的不是小娘子。”

陈友谅也被下了同样的媚药，之前全靠对兄長的担心强撑着，现下敏感处被人毫不怜惜的捏揉，立刻就软了身子，踩在对方鸡儿上的脚也软了下来。轩辕破见这歪打正着的一招行之有效，便努力的加重手上的力道，不仅如此，副将还惦记着方才自家少爷开拓那个少年的场面。只是碰碰下面的小口，少年就爽的喷水，软着身子随便肏。轩辕有样学样，隔着衣料宽大的手掌一路下滑，感觉到一股湿意的时候停下手，惊讶的看着小美人，“怎么还没碰你就湿了？”

过度惊讶使得轩辕没有控制音量，过响声音将引来了江枫的注意力，他托举着身上的人儿，手指夹住对方的下巴强迫其看着自己的弟弟，“考儿，你这弟弟的身子比你还要浪啊，听到小破说的吗？还没碰就湿透了，你们兄弟俩是什么宝物啊。”

“嗯....别顶那里...哈啊啊啊....谅谅....你快走....别..别管我了....”伯邑考被肏的不行，却还是心系弟弟，不能让谅谅也变成他这般污浊不堪。

原本只是想让伯邑考羞耻，没想到这人在这种情况下还惦记着自己弟弟，这一举动反而激起了江枫的施虐性，指节揉捏住对方胸乳前的两点狠狠掐住拉扯，想让对方的眼里只有自己一人，“考儿，不是我不放过你弟弟，是他自己找上门来的。”男人低沉的嗓音穿进耳膜，一阵恐惧萦绕上伯邑考心头，“不行....嗯啊啊....你答应过我不碰諒諒的....你怎麼....啊！不要捏....好舒...”

不，才不是舒服，他怎麼可能被玩弄乳头、花蒂就舒服的無法自已。

可男人的惡劣還未停止，轉頭開口，“小破，他就交給你了。”明顯感覺到身上人身子一個緊縮，掙扎著要向前方爬去，江楓自然也滿足他。調轉了姿勢將人壓在跨下抓住他的一根手臂向後掰，仿佛野獸交尾，用最下流的姿勢操幹著這個溫柔似水的男子，“我是承諾你不碰他，可沒說不讓小破碰他。”

軒轅破自小跟著江楓習武，自帶軍人唯命是從的特性，少爺都發話了，本就憋得不行的副將被雄性本能控制，剛體驗過肏穴快感的肉棒已經飛快的重新硬挺，想要在紧致的穴道裡衝刺。猴急的男人甚至來不及褪下陳友諒的衣物，草草的脱下對方的長靴隨意丟棄，一把就撕開了綢緞褻褲，撫摸著豆腐一般滑嫩的腿根，陳友諒的掙扎在他看來就和剛入營的新兵蛋子一樣無力，顧不得對方的反抗，手指直接進攻對方最為嬌嫩的敏感處，粗糙的指腹沒有規律的揉按著花穴的入口，還未來得及欣賞就又受到了對方的小拳攻擊。

“啊......臭東西，你放開我....嗯啊......不許用你的臭手……嗯唔……碰我....”酥麻的感覺讓陳友諒驚恐的胡亂敲打對方，這裡被碰怎麼可能那麼舒服，兄長也有這樣的感覺嗎？

“小破，他不老實，你就綁起來。”江楓知道軒轅破老實，乾脆在一邊出謀劃策。

再次得令，軒轅解開對方的腰帶三兩下就將陳友諒纖細的手腕綁在一起無法在作妖。

“對，把他掰過來，就像剛才那樣，讓他對著考兒，讓考兒看看他的寶貝弟弟是怎麼被開苞的。”江楓極其惡劣，發現伯邑考看到弟弟被玩弄時穴道竟然會收縮的比直接玩弄他的身體還快緊，就變著法的讓軒轅欺辱陳友諒。

陳友諒像被拎小雞一樣調整了姿勢，雙腿被小孩把尿一般分開各自架在軒轅破的膝蓋上，微涼的空氣接觸到濕漉漉的小穴讓他不自覺的收縮著身體。更令他羞恥難堪的是兄長的臉就距離他一個手肘的距離，一抬眼就可以看到自己的花穴。

驚的想要合攏雙腿逃跑卻完全無濟於事，身後男人的手臂好像鋼鐵一樣桎梏著他，陳友諒從未受過如此委屈，突然覺得鼻頭一酸，眼淚還未來得及落下，花唇就被四指粗暴的分開，軒轅破沒有經驗根本不知道知道該用什麼力道，只記得江楓方才說插入四指才行，粗暴的動作讓未經人事的小穴疼得抽搐，“啊！疼死了....混蛋，你給我放開....我殺了你！嗯....別..哥哥救我....我不要這樣...好痛....嗯啊啊！那裡不行....啊....！”陳友諒邊哭邊叫，努力的用被捆綁的雙手下移試圖遮住自己的羞處。

聽到弟弟的呼救，伯邑考下意識的抬眼，就看見弟弟淡粉色的花唇已經被玩弄的充血肿胀，艷紅的仿佛後院盛開的芍藥。而那手指就是不知惜花的粗野花農，無情的蹂躪著花瓣。

“考兒，你弟弟喚你救他呢，你看，他那处被玩的都泛紅了，小破沒有經驗搞不好真的會弄傷他。你不準備幫他嗎？”

“嗯嗯...啊....怎麼....幫？”被身後的撞擊一下一下頂向前方，伯邑考有些誘惑現在的他怎還能怎麼救諒諒。

“我來教你。”江楓扯起嘴角，抬頭對軒轅說，“你將他的手拿開。”下一秒就牽著伯邑考的手向前，操控著對方的手指按上嵌在花唇內的陰蒂上。

“啊啊嗯....嗯啊！兄長，你做什麼....嗯啊....那裡..怎麼會....感覺好奇怪....停下...”第一次被觸碰花核，仿佛接通電流一般舒爽的感覺遍佈四肢百骸，叫陳友諒爽的仰起頭，踡起腳尖，“兄長....不...嗯哈...噴水了...啊...怎麼會有好多水....”

伯邑考耳根通紅，諒諒自小強勢甚至有些刁蠻，此刻卻哭著喊著求他停下，可手指根本不聽他的使喚完全被江楓掌控。他們自己都不曾仔細端倪過的嬌處被完全暴露在所有人的視線中，伯邑考邊玩弄弟弟邊回憶起方才自己被如此對待的場景，羞憤更加。那不斷流出液體的洞口就是他現在正被江楓肏幹的地方嗎，那麼小的口怎麼可能吃下那麼大的肉棒.....

江楓好像會讀心術一般，又夾著伯邑考的手指輕輕的在大陰唇撫慰一圈後向花穴入口探去，“这里就是考儿正吃下我鸡巴的地方哦，你要好好帮弟弟揉揉，他才不会痛。”不比那兩個習武之人手指粗長，伯邑考的指尖僅有一些撫琴時留下的薄繭，指尖被控制著推進弟弟陰道的瞬間，聽到弟弟哭喊的聲音更大了些，不停的叫他停下，可他依舊身不由己。

炙熱柔軟的穴壁一下子就吸了上來，裹住他的手指，黏膩濕滑的內腔發出咕啾的聲音，所以他的體內也如諒諒一般緊緻、一般燙手嗎？

“小破，看清楚，這女穴不比後穴，不得像你方才那般粗魯。”江楓一邊幫助伯邑考操弄弟弟，一邊給軒轅破講解閨房之樂的要素。隨後在伯邑考探入兩斷指節之時停下的動作，撤回手指將陳友諒下體的淫液塗抹在伯邑考光潔的背上，“考兒，再裡面就不能進去了，你應該可以摸到弟弟的處女膜了吧，那里只能留給小破哦~”

被強行塞入的手指又被強行撤出，被兄長的手指玩弄的舒爽的陳友諒突然一陣空虛，竟追隨著兄長的手指向前挺腰。軒轅破沒讓陳友諒空虛太久，記著方才的學到的知识開始小心伺候少年，濕滑的軟肉確實讓人上癮，黏黏糊糊的甚至牵扯出一兩條銀絲。

“啊嗯...你走開......我不要你...哈唔......要兄長.........”

陳友諒不願意承認軒轅的手指帶給他的快感更甚，被陌生人玩弄只有最親密的人才能看到的地方讓他羞的通體粉紅，敏感度也上升不少，只覺得腦子也要被燒壞。無心的叫喊只想讓軒轅破停下動作，卻不知撒娇的话语傷了副將的少男心。其實在第一眼見到這個白衣少年的時候，軒轅躁動的小心心就瘋狂跳動，明明是和伯邑考一樣的面孔，表情卻生動无比，活潑可愛的緊。可如今卻被如此嫌棄，如是往日他一定會放手讓這個小少爺走，可此刻男人被藥性操縱，根本無法放著眼前的解藥不吃，模仿著少爺的樣子親吻了下陳友諒的耳廓，沒有發現對方渾身一震，自顧自的開口，“諒諒，我知道你看不上我，今日過後軒轅必當做牛做馬回報你。”

陳友諒還未來得及回嘴誰允許你叫我諒諒的時候，下體就被粗大無比的一根貫穿，薄薄的一層膜被碩大的頭部毫不留情的刺破，“啊啊啊！....痛死了....哥哥，我好痛！你給我滾出去.......啊..........嗚嗚...好痛.....哥哥救我...救我....”任憑陳友諒如何掙扎，身體還是被有力的大手完全按在對方的孽根之上，那燙的像烙鐵一樣的粗長物什不做停留一點一點破開身體的更深處。

可伯邑考自身難保哪裡救得了他，已經被肏幹許久的花穴道忍耐不住，終於在江楓的幾個戳刺之下到達高潮，渾身痙攣，第一次到達高潮竟然是從不屬於男人的器官，可就算是如此強烈的快感都無法讓伯邑考叫出聲，隱忍的性格讓他在床上不太放得開。

眼淚一串一串的流下，看著弟弟在眼前被操弄的一塔糊塗，粉嫩的陰莖隨著軒轅破操弄的動作一上一下的甩動。花穴被撐開到極致，這般小的洞口吃下那麼粗的性器，難怪弟弟疼的直叫。

可這叫聲怎麼越來越不對。

“嗯啊...肉棒好大....別往裡了...小穴要被肉棒幹壞了....嗯啊啊哈....臭東...臭東西.......嗯啊........好燙.......”陳友諒微瞇雙眼，只覺得過量的快感衝向腦門，粗燙的肉棒毫無技巧，一下一下搗得極深，體內原本瘙癢不堪的地方全都被好好照顧到。甚至連小腹深處都被一次次的深入撞擊的酥麻不已，“那裡好舒服...怎麼回事....我怎麼可能....哈嗯嗯啊....被這臭東西的....嗯唔.......肉棒幹的那麼舒服....嗯哈.......”陳友諒幾乎要翻起白眼，臉側兄長剛為他編好的小辮子隨著動作一下一下的抖動，伴隨著啪啪啪肉體碰撞的聲音不斷好似在伴舞。

“谅谅，你里面好舒服…嗯…夹的好紧，比你哥哥的那处还好舒服。”轩辕破正儿八经的干进女穴还是第一次，天生就用来交媾的那处自然更加适合欢爱，穴肉一收一缩仿佛在吸吮茎身。过激的快感让愣头青不管不顾，没下都顶顶极重，把小穴不断干出啧啧的水声。

“哥哥…….我好奇怪....…嗯哈...小穴裡面好熱...嗯唔啊……肉棒肏得好舒服.....好大…好硬……啊…哥哥…”陳友諒若是清醒知道自己在喊些什麼一定會羞的提劍自刎，可被慾望充斥了大腦，他只懂得誠實的說出自己的感受。

江楓自是知道軒轅破這一根的厲害，這種尺寸他都望塵莫及，曾經他還打趣以後怕不是要將姑娘家幹死在床上。可如今這雙兒不僅以處子之身完全吞下，還被操弄得爽利不已，不可歎一聲，他的身子真是天生適合被男人幹的，而且這小子方才刁蠻霸道，在床上卻如此放得開，與身下人又完全不同了，這倒是讓江楓有些羨慕，“考兒，你弟弟叫的可真騷，比隔壁的妓女還要浪蕩。你怎麼不叫，是我操的你不爽嗎？”

伯邑考剛從說高潮餘韻中緩過氣來，就又被體內的性器狠狠頂了下，一時沒控制住聲音，漏出了一絲呻吟，聽的江楓下身一緊。

“啊...好疼...停下...嗯啊啊........那裡怎麼回事......好疼......”

剛想讓伯邑考學著叫出聲卻被打斷，見陳友諒完全被肏的失神，無師自通的扭著腰配合軒轅破的肏幹，軒轅的那根已經完全進入連卵蛋都仿佛要擠入穴口一般，知道以對方的深度來說絕對是頂到子宮了，惡劣的抱起癱軟的伯邑考，將對方兩腿分開，和對面的兩人仿佛照鏡子一般的姿勢，“考兒，你看弟弟的肚子，完全被肉棒頂起來了。小破那根很大吧，看樣子馬上就要肏進你的諒諒的子宮了。想不想和弟弟一樣舒服？”

說話間陳友諒又一聲尖叫，肚子深處好像有什麼地方被捅開，燙得駭人的蘑菇頭蠻狠的鑽了進去，少年還不知自己是被操開了宮口，完成了第一次宮交。只覺得這感覺比方才還有舒服，身體完全就不受自己控制的痙攣著，“嗯啊...嗯...好奇怪.......啊唔……….要尿尿了.......身體好怪.......嗯啊我…….一定是被肉棒肏壞了....嗚嗚...哥哥.....好怪…...啊....尿了....”

軒轅破也被陳友諒誇張的抖動嚇到，以為自己真的將人肏壞了，竟停下了擺腰的動作，讓陳友諒的快感戛然而止。焦慮的皺起眉關心著小美人的情況，手足無措的看著對方的雞兒，並沒有尿液啊。

“小破，他那是潮吹了，說明你的雞兒厲害，讓他下面爽哭了。”江楓作為在場唯一有經驗的人只覺得好笑，提點了幾句，“你繼續動，現在停下可真的要了這位小公子的命了。”

軒轅破聽完發現身上的人兒果然不甘空虛的扭動著身子，搖著屁股向下吞吃著他的性器，低哼一聲繼續活塞運動，公狗腰快速甩了起來，成功換來陳友諒又一波的浪叫。

江楓暗自感歎，初次破肏就直接潮吹，就連花魁都無法轻易完成，而這位小公子卻輕易做到了。

“考兒，你看你弟弟，又會叫又會搖，是個男人都要為他動心了。”江楓瞥了一眼伯邑考發現對方見到弟弟放浪形骸的模樣有些震驚，遂又起了壞心，“連我都想去肏肏看，聽他在我身上爽的叫哥哥，不知道你弟弟的小穴是否可以吃進兩根雞兒。我和小破加在一起，你弟弟的花穴再厲害，恐怕也受不住吧。”

伯邑考瞬間回頭，含春的眸子充滿恐懼的盯著江楓，貓唇微微張開，只見下唇是被自己咬出的齒痕，“你想幹嘛？”

“我不是說了？我想干你弟弟啊。誰較你又不會叫又不會搖，乾的無趣的很。”江楓裝作無辜。

“諒諒他不行的，你這個瘋子。”僅僅是軒轅破一根就已經叫陳友諒的穴口撐滿，怎麼可能還能在進入一個人，伯邑考瑟瑟發抖知道男人的目的並不在此，果然惡質的話語在耳邊響起，“那就要看你的表現了。”

伯邑考下意識的又要咬牙，卻被江楓的兩指插入口中，“你再咬自己，我就馬上去幹你弟弟。”

眼圈泛紅，伯邑考知道男人不達目的不會罷休，看著弟弟又哭又叫的模樣掙扎了一番，點頭算是默認了江楓的要求。

男人喜上心頭，勃起的陰莖再次活動起來，從開始到現在他還為射過，再加上軒轅破早他一步肏進了陳友諒的子宮叫他有些羨慕。結實的手臂把住伯邑考有些肉的大腿根，“考兒，放鬆，我也讓你嘗嘗被幹進子宮的滋味，記得要叫哦。”

帶有獨特弧度的性器依言直接向深處頂去，龜頭燙的伯邑考身體一縮，又習慣性的咬住下唇。誰想男人不發一語馬上將他的身體提起作勢要離開他的身體，伯邑考嚇得趕忙鬆口，“我搖⋯我叫⋯⋯你別走！”男人聽完又重新插了回去。可伯邑考從小就不似弟弟張揚，一時間叫他改變性子談何容易，一張小臉漲的通紅愣是說不出一句葷話，只懂得嗯嗯啊啊的哼哼。

可男人是鐵了心思想聽，頂弄的力道加重，一步一步的引誘對方開口，“考兒，我的肉棒大不大，乾的你爽不爽？”

伯邑考躁得慌卻也只能誠實回答，“嗯啊......大......啊啊嗯...爽......”只是兩個字就叫伯邑考全身燒紅，江楓卻依舊不滿意，拍打著白嫩的臀肉，“好好叫，不然你自己看着办。”

“嗚嗚......肉棒好大.....嗯哈啊啊.......幹的我好爽…...子宮要被幹了...好深.........”為了弟弟拼命壓下羞恥心胡亂叫著，總算讓江楓滿意了些，不在忍耐直接頂入了對方身體最深處的腔室，子宮內部的溫度比陰道還要高上幾分，龜頭整個被包裹住讓江楓爽的齜牙，耳邊伯邑考的浪叫聲更叫他舒爽萬分，“啊嗯唔唔......子宮被填滿了.......肉…啊……肉棒好大…..嗯啊...子宫要被肏壞了.....好会干……..啊啊嗯哈.......”

伯邑考放肆的叫聲連被肏掉魂的陳友諒都看呆了，他何曾見過兄長如此模樣，端坐在男人的雞巴上下擺腰，好像主動求肏一般，口中還喊著讓人面紅耳赤的淫聲浪語，要知道平日里兄長大聲說話都是很少見的。

不知是兄長難得的模樣刺激的，還是子宮內的性器頂的，陳友諒只感覺花穴一抽一抽的連雞兒都難受的緊，直接看著兄長被肏的模樣擼動起性器，“嗯哈.......臭東西...嗯...你行不行......再動快點........嗯啊..........我想要更舒服........”頤指氣使慣了的陳友諒反而指揮起軒轅破來，倒不知道誰在強姦誰了。

弟弟一邊自瀆的模樣也刺激著伯邑考，宮腔第一次被進入，脆弱的子宮根本承受不住，很快就一陣抽搐前後兩處一同到達了高潮。

兄長幾乎爽到翻白眼的樣子讓陳友諒也輕易再次高潮。

江楓和軒轅破被夾得不行，深入子宮的龜頭同時抖動，一前一後將滾燙的精水灌進了自己身上人兒的子宮中。大量的濁液沖刷著宮體，讓伯邑考和陳友諒皆被燙的無法承受，同時痙攣著身子在體內噴出了潮吹的淫水。

僅僅一兩次的高潮根本無法完全瓦解藥性，伯邑考和陳友諒被翻來覆去肏弄了大半個晚上，最後甚至被抱著互相接吻，子宮被精水灌滿連後穴也不能倖免，最後累到昏睡過去，渾身像用精水洗了個澡。

天剛蒙蒙亮，江楓就被窗外的怪聲吵醒，瞄了一眼床鋪內側抱在一起睡的正香的兄弟倆只覺得一陣頭疼，他昨天到底乾了什麼.......

推開窗發現啥皇室御用的傳信飛鷹，一般只有十分重要的事才會用到。江楓捏了捏鼻根，拆下飛鷹右腳上的信筒。

在閱讀完全部內筒後瞪大了雙眼。

“少爺，怎麼了？”軒轅破睡得也淺，醒來就發現江楓一臉沉重站在窗前。

“小破，抓緊時間和你的雞兒道別吧，我們可能要進宮當公公了。”


	2. 【破谅枫考】一双人-洞房花烛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC OOC OOC  
> SX 脏  
> （1V1）*2的4P

陈友谅鬼鬼祟祟推开伯邑考新房的时候，发现兄长正端端正正地坐在榻上，只有手上摆弄绣球的手势还能透出一丝丝的不安。

随手拿起桌上原本备着给新人交杯酒用的器具一屁股坐到了伯邑考边上，给他们一人倒了一杯酒。

今天是他们两兄弟20岁的生辰，也是他们俩一起成亲的日子，谁能想到几个月前玷污了他们俩人清白的主仆竟会成为他们人生的另一半。

回想起这一两个月发生的事，陈友谅还有些不敢相信。荒诞的那一夜醒来后，陈友谅就见到床铺下前一晚横得狠的两个男人皆单膝跪地，口口声声道着拜见小王爷。惊讶于身份暴露，却被告知他们刚奉命护送二人回京，等小王爷们安全归朝，他们自会主动领罚要杀要剐悉听尊便。

陈友谅原本不想与其纠缠，却想着盘缠早已用尽，如果不靠他们还不知道后面还有什么事会发生。反正说到底他和兄长虽是双儿，却也是堂堂正正的男子汉，就算被破了身子也不至于像女子一般哭哭啼啼寻死觅活。

看着还在安睡的伯邑考，陈友谅便擅自做了决定。

随后一路上，江枫和轩辕破的表现也是可圈可点，对二人照顾有加，特别是轩辕破，忙里忙外堂堂禁军副统领却和仆人一样任劳任怨，当真是应了他那一句做牛做马没有怨言。

开始伯邑考见到江枫还有些怯意，都不太敢正眼瞧他，却在对方为他挡了刺客一刀手臂几乎被贯穿之后重新审视了这个人。

原本十天马车车程就能到的旅程，因为江枫的伤势和时不时的劫富济贫、打抱不平拖延至将近一个月。

也是这段时间的相处让兄弟俩对主仆二人有些许改观。

回到西京后，陈友谅和伯邑考都没有想到江枫真的会在回朝后找皇帝请罪，皇上也就真的让他们下了狱。陈友谅悄悄地去大牢里探过轩辕破，不知道为何见到被称为铁熊副将的轩辕垂头丧气满脸渣土，他竟觉得心里有些憋闷得慌。回家找兄长商议，谁知兄长也说觉得心里怪怪的，  
两人干脆一同找王爷爹爹商议让皇上罢免二人罪责。

至于这场婚事..........

“哥哥，你老实和我说，当初同意这门婚事到底是因为想要为江枫脱罪还是真心喜欢他。”其实伯邑考的心思他怎么会不知道，无非逗逗兄长罢了。果然伯邑考在红烛映衬下本就红润的脸腾的一下更红了，把玩绣球的速度更快，但也不准备骗弟弟，“枫哥是个好人。”

“哦~~可你一开始不是那么说的，你说他只有一身蛮力，也不苟言笑，看起来凶巴巴的。”陈友谅拉过兄长的手模仿起当时伯邑考找他抱怨时的话语，“他就为你挡了一刀，就成大好人了啊？”

“你别总说我了，你呢？还不是看上那个傻愣愣的轩辕破。”伯邑考也看穿陈友谅无非就是取笑他，确实一开始他是觉得江枫不易亲近，毕竟他们的相识也够不愉快的了。可相处下来却发现男人到底还是心善的，挡刀的事说到底只不过是他的职责所在，真正让他改观的还是细枝末节的小地方。

“切，我不过是看他器大活好罢了。”陈友谅的食指绕着小辫打圈儿，装作随意的说到，却不知自己的脸也泛起了红晕，“说起来，回京之后，你和江枫还做过吗？”和一向恪守礼教的伯邑考不同，陈友谅说话一向十分直白，不加遮掩。

“怎么问这个。”伯邑考支支吾吾的不愿提起这个。

“扭扭捏捏的做什么，和我你还有什么好顾忌的。”陈友谅一看他这模样就知道肯定有过。

伯邑考羞红脸，“就只有接吻而已。”

“亲嘴儿有什么舒服的。”陈友谅翻翻白眼，无非就是嘴皮子贴在一起啵儿一下罢了。可看兄长娇羞的模样，完全就像接吻是一件堪比交欢一般舒服的事情一样。

“哥哥，要不要试试看？”

“嗯？”伯邑考茫然不止弟弟在说什么。

“就是亲嘴儿。”陈友谅点了点自己的红唇。

伯邑考诧异，他们俩可是兄弟怎么能做这事儿。

“没事的，就试试嘛，哥哥你看起来很舒服的样子。”

伯邑考也不知道怎么地就被陈友谅又哄又骗的答应了，其实也没什么奇怪的，毕竟从小到大，弟弟只要决定了的事儿，就没有不去做的。

捧着和自己一模一样的脸，伯邑考终究还是觉得怪怪的，干脆闭上眼假装对面的是江枫。模仿平日里江枫吻他的模样，在对方柔软的薄唇上碾摩，撬开唇瓣探入自己的小舌。

怎么会那么舒服，哥哥的舌头好软好热？！

轩辕破不擅情事，自然不懂什么技巧，云雨时不过靠着天生的大物件和蛮干取胜，接吻的技巧就更加乏善可陈。此刻陈友谅算是初次知道什么叫做真正的接吻，兄长的舌尖在他口中四处舔弄、点火，却又好像只是点到为止并未更加深入，挑着他心里痒痒的难受却不知道如何满足。

江枫带着三分醉意揣着七上八下的心推开房门准备迎接小登科的时候，便看见自己家媳妇儿被兄弟的媳妇儿按着脑袋亲吻着，桌上的烛光因为进风的关系突然抖动了下，就如同江枫受惊了的小心脏。

头上突然觉得有点绿的江枫吹了个口哨，这是他与轩辕破之间的通讯方式。果然不一会儿，另一位身穿大红袍子的新郎傻头傻脑的出现在了门口。

哨声也惊动了婚床上吻的火热的两兄弟，眼神有些迷蒙的伯邑考转过头便见到江枫黑着脸站在门口，好像被人捉奸在床一般想要缩回手（好像也没错），而“奸夫”却一点没有自知之明，拉着兄长的手不放。

“陈友谅，你在这儿干嘛？”还拉着我媳妇儿的手不放？

“干嘛？怕你欺负我哥哥，来这里盯着你。”陈友谅只要一想到自己那打小就温润好脾气的兄长要落入这个人的手，就莫名的对他没好眼色。而且，他居然还用那么色色的方法吻哥哥吃豆腐，骗身又骗心。

“难道你还要看着我们洞房不成。”对伯邑考这个任性蛮横的弟弟江枫真是打不得骂不得，只能苦笑，转头对轩辕破开口，“你快把他带走吧。”

轩辕破看看江枫又看看床上抬着下巴满脸写着‘你到底听谁的’的谅谅左右为难，挠了挠头，差点将为了大婚特意扎的发髻弄散，“我可能.....不太行.....”

江枫看着这个不争气的副将叹了口气，三步并作两步来到榻前，将伯邑考被陈友谅握住的手腕夺回，腕子在显眼的大红婚服的衬托下更加白皙，让江枫控制不住的想要吻上去。可奈何边上还坐着一个大大滴灯泡，“考儿现在已经是我媳妇儿了，你也别老粘着他了。”

江枫的话一出口，陈友谅就炸毛了，小脚一蹬站起身来，“皇上亲赐的婚，说明了没有嫁娶之别，让你们在外边敬酒也不过是我们俩没有认识的人罢了。硬要分出个所以然也是入住我家的你们俩更像嫁进来的吧？”开玩笑，兄长从小便与他一起不分你我，如今随随便便跑来一个江枫，便要和他抢人？！

“破熊，你过来！”陈友谅朝轩辕破的方向指了指，又颐指气使地朝自己面前指了指，示意还站在门口的人进来，待男人走到面前便开口，“叫相公。”

轩辕破没胆儿反驳自己是铁熊不是破熊，反正媳妇儿说啥就是啥，媳妇儿让他叫相公就叫相公呗，反正也少不了一两肉。

“相公~”小破熊甜甜的一生险些让江枫吐血，从小跟着自己的副将什么时候那么没骨气了，自从陈友谅出现，就跟被迷了魂一般，也不知道看中这个刁蛮少爷哪里，还是他的考儿比较温柔。

“罢了罢了，你们的夫妻情趣我不参与，麻烦你们回去自己的房吧。”江枫再一次下逐客令，却不想引起了对方的小少爷脾气，干脆拉着轩辕破一屁股坐下，骄横的开口，“小爷我今天就在这而不走了。”

“谅谅.....”伯邑考轻轻唤了一句，却也没能撼动陈友谅的想法，只能随他去了。

兄弟媳妇儿全都偏袒对方，江枫实在也没有法子，干脆掌风一阵，隔着烛火将大门关上，转头便吻上了伯邑考的红唇，舌尖毫不顾忌的探出将对方的小舌一同勾出，交合的间隙可以看见粉色的软肉难分彼此纠缠在一起。

陈友谅也没想到江枫如此皮厚，见到兄长一下子就被吻的眼波流转，心下又觉得有些不服气。强势惯了的陈友谅不愿服输，掰过轩辕破的头也印上了自己的唇，用方才才从兄长那里学来的技巧挑逗着自己男人。

貌美似天仙的人儿这般主动，轩辕破哪里还忍得住，努力张口配合着陈友谅入侵的动作。

只是用舌头居然就可以那么舒服，轩辕吻的迷迷糊糊，渐渐掌握了门道反客为主含住了陈友谅的舌尖上吮吸着，舌尖还无师自通的舔舐过对方的舌苔，麻麻痒痒的让陈友谅难耐的扭着身子，一股热流涌向下体。

这边厢两人吻的火热，那边厢江枫也不甘示弱，捧住伯邑考巴掌大的脸，故意发出啧啧的声响，牵绕着对方的舌尖凭空起舞，拉扯出无数条银丝，滴落在喜服上好不显眼。

“江枫......等..等等......合卺酒......”现场唯一一个还知道礼数的人退开几乎要将他压倒的男人缓缓开口。

江枫这才收手，看着被吻得粗粗喘着气的伯邑考一阵心动，匆匆拿起边上了的酒具，将小杯子递给自己的另一半，为其斟酒。穿过对方的衣袖，江枫凝视着眼前的人儿，越看越喜欢，伯邑考微微一笑，仰头将清澈辛辣的液体灌入喉中。如斯美景，真叫江枫体验了一把什么叫做酒不醉人人自醉。

如果边上没有两个大活人碍事就更好了。

陈友谅见到兄长幸福的表情难得没有出手打扰，他今天就暂且相信江枫就是那个良人，毕竟能让兄长露出这样难得的表情。

当然，陈友谅也没有错过身边自己心爱的小新郎官眼中的羡艳，悄悄地从背后也拿出一套酒具。这是他从自己房里顺来的，看在小破熊眼睛亮亮的可爱模样，陈友谅决定难得主动一把将对方的酒杯灌满。

有模有样的共饮一杯合卺酒之后，陈友谅又不老实，“破熊，剩下的酒你得从我嘴里喝了~”说罢陈友谅直接对嘴灌了自己一大口酒液，尘封20年的女儿红甘美醇香令人迷醉，仅三杯两盏就让陈友谅醉意涌上脸颊，白嫩的脸蛋泛起两抹红晕，十足的诱人。

轩辕破几乎没过脑子就依寻本能吻上了那张含满清液的薄唇，小心的将对方口中剩下的一半酒液渡进自己口中，辛辣的刺激留下满齿的香甜，就和陈友谅一样，抛缺那些不讲道理的假象，也不过是一个喜欢黏人的甜美小少爷罢了。

醉意上头，陈友谅伸手勾住轩辕破的颈子，迷迷糊糊啃咬着他最爱的唇珠，顺着破熊的下颚向下啄吻着下巴。为了迎亲，今日特意打扮过的轩辕格外的俊朗，端正的发髻掩去了一些傻气，让陈友谅心动不已，一边舔弄着下巴上新生的小胡茬，手指一边下移主动解开对方的腰带。顾不得兄长和江枫也在另一边打得火热，一个用力就将轩辕破推到在榻上，翻身骑上对方的胯间。

下身前边的花穴早在亲吻时就已濡湿，一缩一缩地叫他身痒心更痒，只想叫轩辕的那根硕大的阳具进去捅一捅，来个痛快。手脚麻利解开自己的腰带主动褪去了下身的遮蔽物，里衣大开，光裸的下半身隔着轩辕的亵裤摩擦着勃发的阳物。双手也不停歇的拉起轩辕破粗糙的手掌探索者自己的身体，光洁的皮肤未曾受过任何刺激，只是被手掌的老茧轻轻滑过就流下一条条红痕，陈友谅不觉得痛反而觉得舒服的很。

眼角撇见兄长也已经被被江枫剥去了大半的衣服压在身下亲吻，四个人的洞房花烛让陈友谅愈加兴奋，还嫌自己不够湿似地端起酒壶将大半的酒自自己的胸膛浇灌而下，淡褐色的液体在白皙的胸膛开辟出自己的道路，缓缓流下，滑过粉嫩的乳尖、平坦的小腹、凹陷的恰到好处的脐眼，慢慢消失在并不丰茂的黑色草丛中最后被轩辕的亵裤吸收。

花核紧贴着亵裤，自然也品尝到了几许滋味，忽而变得烫热无比，好似被火灼一般，让陈友谅更加难耐的磨蹭。燥热瘙痒没能缓解，反而却让阴唇和阴茎的根部都粘上不少酒液，灼烧的面积反而更大了。

“破破.....你过来帮我把酒舔干净......”陈友谅撒娇的在扭着屁股，好似试图让生着女穴的会阴处直接隔着布料吞吃下拿一根。

轩辕破只觉得自己要流鼻血，一手撑着床铺起身，一手托住陈友谅的屁股，低头含住了对方先被酒液侵犯过的身体。舌尖将硬挺的乳粒卷入口中，用对方最喜欢的方式叼啄吮吻，已然完全勃发的性器几乎都要被对方流出的骚水打湿。轩辕破恨不得就这样直接肏进去，干个痛快。可今天他又没有中什么春药，自然要将对方的感觉放在第一位。粗糙的手掌在对方的腿间摩挲着，沿着滑嫩没有一丝赘肉的大腿上移。三指并列直接覆住那不停流水的地方，只是被他碰到，陈友谅就软了腰趴在他的肩上哼哼唧唧，“破破......别磨......痒.....唔嗯.....啊.........好舒服.......”花蒂被指腹的茧子毫不留情的揉按，最粗糙的皮肤与全身最娇嫩的地方碰撞，爽的陈友谅咬住了轩辕破的脖子，硬生生的留下了一个完整的齿痕。

几番征战沙场九死一生，轩辕倒不把这点疼痛放在心上，一心还是只有伺候心上人。

陈友谅白嫩从未开苞过的前面那根也挺立起来，竖的得老高，自己明明有手却不知道怎么弄。

“枫哥……哈…嗯……不行的……不行……啊唔……”伯邑考尽量压抑却还是忍不住传出的呻吟落入弟弟耳中，陈友谅斜目只见江枫已经将兄长两条大白腿拉开让兄长自己握住腿根。这样子看起来比他见过最放浪的春宫图还要淫荡上几分，很难想象这个人是与他从小一起长大的温润兄长。

江枫的脑袋抵住湿热的花穴，破身那天虽也让伯邑考爽的忘乎所以，可一开始的记忆并不好，江枫准备就这次机会将功补过，让伯邑考尝尝前戏的滋味有多好。

粗粝的舌苔来回搔弄过花唇，将淅淅沥沥流出的液体尽数吞进口中，舌尖在入口处打转已然动情的花穴口一收一缩甚至会将舌头夹住。伯邑考很听话的把住自己的腿，看着江枫埋首在自己胯间耸动着脑袋。

前身用来排泄的地方被手指包覆快速撸动，白嫩的性器被摩擦的通红，花穴被舔舐得淫水直流，江枫还会故意坏心眼的用牙齿轻咬藏在小花唇里敏感的小粒，硬是要将小小的花蒂咬大一倍才罢休。

陌生的快感如潮水般一波一波涌向世子全身，柔媚的双眼含满春意，教江枫心头一动，伺候的动作又快了些许。

“枫哥……嗯哈……别咬那里…好疼……”伯邑考十分乖巧，就算忍耐不住也不敢松开自己把住腿根拉开双腿供人肏弄的双手，期期艾艾的祈求着男人放他一马，花穴快速收缩着，前方白嫩的性器也抖动的厉害，总觉得再那么下去会坏掉，“会……会坏掉的……呜呜…停下…”

就连旁观的陈友谅都知道兄长绝对是爽到了在胡言乱语，更何况始作俑者江枫。身下美人浑身抖颤动的厉害，花穴流出的水越来越多舔都舔不完，顺着白嫩的臀肉下滑，“考儿不老实……明明舒爽的骚水流了一屁股，还要我停？我若是停下，怕考儿要被自己花穴里的小淫虫咬的痒死了。”江枫故意说骚话都弄小妻子。

“没有……考儿肚子里没有淫虫……嗯哈……啊……”好痒，真的好痒，想要什么东西进来…

江枫见伯邑考失了神，浪荡的模样让他喜欢的紧，想着赶紧让伯邑考先去一次。舔弄的速度更快，舌尖模仿着性交的频率快速抽插，又时而弯起戳刺花核，“嗯啊......要去了....啊嗯啊啊......舌头好会舔....枫哥....啊啊啊啊！”过度的快感让伯邑考压抑不住淫荡浪的叫声，仅仅是被舔弄外阴，穴口就噗噗的喷出大量透明的清水，伯邑考再也没有力气拉住双腿，浑身小幅度的痉挛着，害羞的用大红的袖子遮住脸。

兄长潮吹得浑身颤动的模样叫陈友谅看到浑身发痒，难耐无比，学习着方才江枫弄兄长的样子。细嫩的手指握住下体，上下套弄起来。意外的只是轻轻撸动，就感觉一股陌生的快意集中在顶端，连带着让体内又涌出一股股粘稠的情液。

轩辕破玩弄他穴肉的手没有停下，两根手指夹着有些红肿的阴蒂向外拉扯，方才谅谅一直看着别处不知为何他心里有些吃味儿，手上的动作不禁粗暴了两分。手指也一下子戳入不断流着水的小穴。

“啊！.....破....破破.....先别进去......让我缓缓.....”陈友谅的胸膛因为一下子集聚的快感剧烈起伏着，他甚至难以维持坐稳在对方身上的姿势，体内源源不断的瘙痒抽空了他的气力，只觉腰酸软得很。

迎宾时喝了不少酒的轩辕破没有如往日一般听话，不但没有放缓手中的动作，反而还加入了一指，埋在对方穴内的手指没有章法的开合搅动，戳刺着敏感的内壁，将里边的淫水搅出咕啾咕啾的声音。

不比伯邑考矜持，陈友谅总是不吝于表达自己的感受，支撑不住的身体前倾，压在轩辕破分明的胸肌，指甲因为过度刺激而嵌入肌肉几分，张口就是让轩辕破脸红心跳的淫声浪语，“手指好舒服.......嗯哈.....破破的手指戳的我里面好舒服.....流了好多水.....还要更多.....想要破破的大鸡巴进去.....嗯啊啊.....”不仅言语轻佻至极，就连身体都配合着动作快速扭动起来含着两根手指还不满足，隔着完全湿透了的布料薄层轩辕破的巨根，满脑子都是被它贯穿捅肏的快感。

“......唔嗯......小穴好痒......嗯哈....破破进来嘛.....手指不够.....”陈友谅难耐至极，堪堪用一只手撑住上身，腾出的手解开轩辕破的腰带，急不可耐的要将能带给他无上快感的物什释放出来。终于当巨大滚烫的阳物没有隔阂的贴在他的花穴入口时，陈友谅竟然满意的扯开一个极美的笑容。

熏红着脸的美人只因摸到了他的阳物就如此满足，轩辕破哪能不激动，急欲交合的冲动让他青筋暴起，再也无法忍耐，按住陈友谅的细腰对准花穴入口就冲刺了进去。仿佛幼时将手指插入大米玩耍一般，肉茎被层层叠叠吸吮上来的媚肉完全包裹住，滑嫩的穴道被一点点破开，轩辕的尺寸极大，故而使得完全进入的困难度也更大。可陈友谅天生媚骨，双儿的身体生的极为敏感，穴道虽比一遍女子要窄却也更深，与轩辕破的孽根可谓是天造地设的一对。

“大肉棒进来了.......唔啊啊啊.....好烫....哈......你为什么那么烫.....小穴要被鸡巴烫坏了.......”陈友谅口无遮拦的喊着， 穴口却有意识一般主动吸吮着外来入侵物，贪婪的小嘴一下一下的收缩，将体内的肉棍绞的死紧，“好大.....破破的肉棒真的好大哦.......每次都把谅谅的小穴填满了....嗯啊.....好.....啊.......好舒服.......”

轩辕破第一一次进入烟花柳巷也就是那次和陈友谅双向开苞，从未听过如此放浪不加顾忌的叫床声，更别提还有两个交叠在一起一看律动频率就知道干得热火朝天的人就近在咫尺。陈友谅还为自己过于直白的表达感受的方式感到害羞，倒是轩辕破这个肏穴的人先闹了个大红脸。

媳妇儿叫的真好听，可是我有点羞羞的。

“破熊你动呀......别停下.......嗯啊啊.....继续用肉棒干我里边.....里面还好痒........好多水......”

好好好，干你，干你。

轩辕破恭敬不如从命，扶正陈友谅扭的东倒西歪的腰猛力挺胯，势要满足媳妇儿不满的欲求，托举着对方的腰部帮助陈友谅自己骑乘，坚硬且硕大无比的肉茎一次次进出花穴，因为双腿打开花蒂每每在重重接触后拍打在轩辕破湿乎乎的小腹上刺激无比。

陈友谅仰着头已经不知道自己在叫什么，只知道体内那根玩意儿弄得他神魂颠倒，可却又好像还差些什么。在上一次性爱中知道了些自己的敏感处，快感至上的陈友谅自顾自的摸上自己的乳尖，毫不温柔的用指甲掐住乳粒向外拉扯，轻微的疼痛果然让他的下身洪水滔天。将自己的奶头玩弄的红肿不堪仿佛两个嫣红的桑葚后，转而又再次握住了一下下拍打对方小腹的性器，盘在脑后的长发慢慢散开披落在白色的肩头，喜服已经因为顶撞的力度堪堪挂在肘部与被肏弄得泛红的肌肤交相辉映。

突然陈友谅体内最深的地方被越顶越深的头部戳到，最为娇弱敏感的器官入口被大力撞击着，过电一般的快感直抵大脑，“啊....破....破破.....龟头顶到子宫了...啊.....太深了....”轩辕破的性器着实长的可怕，饶是天赋异禀的身子想要全部吞吃也有些困难，但凡轩辕破想要将阳具全部顶入，就势必要顶开子宫才行。覃状的头部讨好似地在宫颈口戳刺，突起的边缘剐蹭着紧咬的内壁，每一下都将内里源源不断流出的骚水勾出。

“谅谅，放松....我要进去了.......”轩辕破也被夹弄得爽利无比，干脆托着对方的屁股坐起身来，让陈友谅已经无力的手搭在自己肩上，手指陷进柔软雪白的臀肉托举着对方任由自己肏干。自身体重再加上轩辕破有意的控制，硕大的头部一下子就顶入了宫颈直达子宫口，身体最深处被破开，虽说已经不是第一次却也让陈友谅爽得直摇头，手指隔着布料都能在轩辕破背上留下不少指痕。

趁热打铁，轩辕没有再退出，而是稍作安抚给了爱人几个新学会的亲吻之后，一鼓作气破开了小巧的宫腔。

炙热紧致的胞宫让轩辕破爽的几乎要立刻射精，可他还是努力收紧屁股忍住了，他知道陈友谅还没有高潮前他还不能射。

“嗯啊.....被操开了........子宫被肏了......嗯......你好大.....爽死了.......唔啊啊......！”波涛般涌来的快感让陈友谅无力反抗，颤抖着屁股随着轩辕挺腰肏干。就连兄长在一边被操得眼泪汪汪求着江枫饶过他的声音都听不到，此刻的他满脑子都只有想要高潮一个念头。

“相公....快些....快些让我去吧......啊......穴里实在太舒服了....子宫想要吃相公的精水......想要给相公生宝宝......破破.....嗯哈.........相公.....”为了取悦对方达到自己的目的，陈友谅什么话都往外倒，叽叽咕咕的咬住轩辕破的耳朵叫相公，浑身都是汗水，就连耳环都蒙上了一层水汽，此刻的陈友谅完全化身成了追求欲望的淫兽。

一而再再而三的勾引，居然还被心上人喊相公，轩辕破终究承受不住，几个快速的顶弄力道大的仿佛要将子宫拖出对方体内，总算是让陈友谅下身已经噗噜噜的达到高潮，“啊....相公好厉害.....又射水了....啊......”

“少爷说了，这叫潮吹。”龟头被一股股热流浇灌，烫热的不像话，轩辕破知道自己也要高潮，刚想抽出来，却被陈友谅再次压倒扭着屁股让鸡儿在子宫内打转，娇滴滴的讨要着精液，“就射里面.....谅谅要你的子孙精........嗯啊......要怀上破破的孩子.....唔......射了.....射给我了......好烫！啊啊！”体内不断涌出的快感让前方的男根也泄了身。

过度的快感让陈友谅两眼放空，耳边一时之能听见自己重重的喘气声和轩辕有力的心跳。

被轩辕抱在怀里感受着下体不安分的抽动慢慢停止，过了好一会儿才算重新缓过神来，就听见熟悉的哭叫声，“枫哥……唔…烫…疼…进不去的…唔嗯………”

陈友谅一时没反应过来这只是兄长因为羞耻脱口而出的喊叫，看着江枫快速耸动的结实大白屁股就气不打一出来，竟鬼使神差的伸出白嫩的脚脚狠狠踹了对方一记。让沉溺情欲未做提防的江枫直直肏进了伯邑考的胞宫，换来两人一同咬牙低哼。突如其来的变故叫江枫一下没忍住，肉茎直接一抖泄了身，大股的浓精全部灌入伯邑考被破开的子宫，烫热的精液浇宫壁，叫小王爷被烫的蜷起脚趾，紧闭眸子再一次抵达巅峰，前面还没来得及抚慰的性器也抖了两下交了货。

脸皮子薄的伯邑考知道自己又被肏射不禁红了眼眶，羞得不行，惹得江枫心生怜惜也顾不得自己还在射精，抱住高潮中浑身颤抖的新婚爱人，温柔的吻着对方的眼角，尽力安抚。

眼角温热的触感和江枫情深的眼总算是让伯邑考解去几分羞涩，他对于自己的身体居然会那么容易高潮多少还是有些无法接受。

陈友谅还不知道自己这一脚带来什么后果，指着江枫调笑，“江枫，你怕不是早泄吧，哈哈！”

总算安抚好媳妇儿的男人额头突突突的跳着，今天他不教训下这个嚣张跋扈的小少爷他就不姓江。完全不似对伯邑考春天般的温暖，对他这个小舅（叔）子的忍耐已经到达极限，小心地退出还在高潮余韵中不断收缩穴道。抄起床脚下的酒壶就对着轩辕破开口道，“小破，你还想更舒服吗？”

轩辕破更加状况外，虽说自家少爷的脸色看起来有些黑，却也没觉得有什么不对的地方，于是乖巧的点点头。

陈友谅倒是周身一寒，听见江枫下一句话之后，还未出声阻止就被轩辕破抓住两边脚踝向外拉开，被射满了精液的穴口暴露，穴口还粘着些许白色液体。江枫对这个小魔鬼可没有半分怜悯之心，抄过手边的酒壶就将细长的白瓷壶嘴塞入了翕张的入口。小半壶辛辣的液体一股脑的就灌入花穴中，拔出壶嘴后就拉过轩辕的手堵住被肏得通红的穴口，不让黄汤流出。完成之后江枫又回到伯邑考身边抱起抽抽噎噎整理着衣物的媳妇儿，温柔的脸上带了几分嗔怪却也因为涵养极佳没有发作，红肿的眼睛像只可爱的小兔兔，看的江枫心都要化了。

这边被花穴灌酒的陈友谅可就没那么温馨了，一开始还不觉得，半刻之后穴内就好像着火似地烧了起来。烫得他直拍打轩辕破的手背，“放.....你放手.......好烫.....要死....死江枫你到底干了什么？！”粘膜吸收了不少酒精，顺着血液淌至全身，热的小王爷恨不得剥去筋骨图个凉快。

轩辕破接到江枫的眼神，送开堵住花穴的手指，浓郁的酒香一下子飘散出来，酒液夹杂着白灼的精水流出一些，可更多的被含在了紧致的花穴中。从未感受过如此烫辣的触感，比儿时贪玩偷吃了厨房的辣椒还要可怕，而且这种感觉还是在身体的深处。

陈友谅一下就哭了出来，泪水珍珠一般一颗一颗落下，手指无意识的插入下体抠挖，试图将酒液全部弄出来，可没有章法的抠弄，指甲在内壁上剐蹭的动作与助燃剂无异。酒没有捣出来多少，倒是让体内分泌了不少淫水。

“......江枫你死定了.....我要把你送.......送进宫阉了.....嗯啊啊......破破....呜.....你快帮我.....穴里好痛......火辣辣的......嗝...救我.....”哽咽得话都说不清楚，陈友谅受不了张开腿分别用两指扒开肉穴主动将娇嫩的穴口暴露在轩辕破眼前，肉唇好似被打开的蚌肉一般丰厚湿润，随着蠕动收缩不断向外排挤着浑浊的液体——精液、骚水、还有要了他命的女儿红，“手指挖不倒里面........呜呜......要破破的……嗝…破破的肉棒进去……挤出来.....”陈友谅自己扒开穴口哭唧唧的样子又骚浪又委屈的，轩辕破哪里还受得了，扶着硬挺直接捅进了被主人撑开的小口。硬热的阳具一下就进入到深处，原本在洞口的液体果然被咕啾咕啾地挤了出来，见这个方法行之有效，陈友谅更是找到救星一般耸动着屁股吞吃肉棍。

为了引出更深处的酒液，轩辕破每次都会进到最深处后立刻退出，看着一股一股的液体趁着穴口还未合拢的档口流出来，全部滴落到婚床上。数十下抽插总算将体内的浊液搜刮了个大概，伺候的陈友谅软软糯糯哼哼唧唧的求肏再也想不到别的。奈何已经有不少酒精被吸收，麻麻痒痒怎么都甩不去，陈友谅只能勾住轩辕精壮的腰吩咐他快些肏干用快感中和。轩辕破是没想到才破身没多久的媳妇儿居然可以如此骚浪，小穴像有磁石一般吸住他的阳具不放。美人发丝散乱倒在绸被上哭泣，昏昏沉沉的喊着令人躁得慌的词句，一切都让他觉得美好的好似在发梦。

最后陈友谅连江枫什么时候悄悄抱走伯邑考都不知道，被干到射无可射还是觉得不满足。穴里穴外都被肏的红肿不堪， 稍稍碰到就疼痒的不行，以至于第二天清晨拜见父母的时候由轩辕扶着还一瘸一拐，只得谎称是踢到椅子撞伤了小脚趾。

江枫向公公（老丈人？）敬茶时直觉得背后一凉，不知道自己小小的报复行为彻底让记仇的陈友谅惦记上了。

今天江枫也唧唧可危呢~~~


	3. 窗花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑车要啥预警？  
> 都是自己人！  
> 滴滴叭叭呜呜！

江枫用过晚膳就被皇上一道密令召进宫去，伯邑考看完新购置的几本书册觉得甚是闷热无趣，决定去找弟弟聊聊天。

穿过王府后院的小池塘就是陈友谅的寝室了，新婚过后两人也并未分开太远，步行不过百步。盛夏夜里蛙鸣蝉叫，掩去了伯邑考的脚步声，也险些让小王爷没听见从弟弟闺房里传出的声声浪叫。

“破破......对.....就是那儿....嗯哈......好爽.....破破的鸡巴好厉害，干得谅儿爽死了.....嗯.....啊唔........再深点......”

“再深就要干到子宫了.....”是轩辕破的声音。

“就要破破的大肉棒干进子宫....我们都成亲半年了.....肚子还没动静......师傅说.....嗯哈.....师傅说我的身子是可以受孕的.....但必须要破破的精液射到胞宫里才行.....”陈友谅气儿喘得粗重，只是听着伯邑考就知道弟弟现在被弄得有多舒服，更何况陈友谅似乎在闺房之事上毫不遮掩自己的快感，浪叫的声音只大不小，这要是站在门口的不是他，而是府上打更的佣人可怎么办。

“啊...肉棒干进来了....真的好大.....嗯啊.....子宫好烫......要被烫坏了.....嗯哈....不能给破破生大胖小子了........”伯邑考听得脸颊发烫，陈友谅打小就在他和父母的精心呵护下长大，有些无法无天，结亲之后更是被轩辕破宠上天去了，什么淫话都敢说。

可伯邑考也没脸责怪弟弟淫浪，仅仅只是在窗外偷听了弟弟的几句淫声浪语，他就觉得两腿之间的花穴有些不对劲。明明被破瓜之前那里只不过是身上派不上用途的多余物件，可自从尝试过鱼水之欢之后，只要想起那里被填满的快感，身体就会自动的分泌出求欢的液体，也不顾身体的主人所处什么情景。

感觉到亵裤已经被淫水打湿贴合在阴唇上，轻微的触感被无限放大，伯邑考克制着想要自己去触碰的欲望。将身体的怪异变化全都归集于弟弟的叫声，伯邑考本想回房中冷静一下，等情欲自己散去，却不料转身时却见到纸窗破了一个小洞，不经意一瞥就将床榻上弟弟淫浪的模样全部纳入眼中。

陈友谅仅仅穿着一件亵衣就被轩辕破抱在怀中双腿大开的干着，两条纤细的长腿分别搁在轩辕破粗壮的手臂上，屋内的烛火都没有熄灭，陈友谅和自己一般奇异的下体因为交合姿势的关系完完全全暴露在他的眼中。

原本应该是粉粉嫩嫩的地方被紫黑粗长的阳具填满，红得堪比新嫁娘唇上的胭脂。微微鼓起的胸脯上已然沾满了不少半干的精斑，粉嫩的乳尖周围隐约也能见到些青青紫紫的痕迹，证明这已然不是当晚的第一次交合，。

“相公.......你怎么还不射........嗯......唔啊......谅谅想要你的精水生个白白胖胖的小破破.....”弟弟被干得神魂颠倒还不忘要给男人生孩子的模样让伯邑考移不开眼，下体的瘙痒感更甚，只恨江枫不在身边没法满足他。

想法产生的一瞬间，伯邑考也被自己吓到了，他什么时候也开始变得那么没有羞耻，成了一个整日只想要肉棒的堕欲之人，早些年的诗书礼教都念到哪里去了。

“谅谅.....你穴里好多水，好热，黏糊糊的好舒服。”轩辕努力的挺着腰身顺着节奏托举着陈友谅的身子，自家娘子体格轻盈，屁股上却肉厚的很。有时候会缠着他要打屁股，说那样会很爽，虽说一开始他真的不舍得，每次一巴掌下去娘子的屁股就会变得通红，可耐不住陈友谅的要求。次数多了，发现两人确实都能从中得趣，慢慢成了新的乐趣。

轩辕破已经不需要过多的指示就可以从陈友谅的状态判断出对方要射了，柔软的花穴一收一缩就是要潮吹的前兆，轩辕破不客气的在肥美的臀肉上留下两巴掌，看着粉白的软肉浮现出两个浅浅的掌印。感觉陈友谅倒吸一口气后手指狠狠的按上最让对方崩溃的一点，本来小小的阴蒂早就在上百次的性爱中被调教的胀大一圈，敏感度也更胜以往。充满茧子的指腹将其揉捏挑起，过激的快感让陈友谅爽的落下泪来，“破....相公.....嗯哈....好爽....好爽......小豆子被你捏的好舒服.....肉棒干得好深......谅谅要被操死了......嗯哈啊..........”

“不会的，谅谅的小穴儿那么能吃，才不会被操死呢，不许乱说。”武将忌讳死字，虽说是床笫间的荤话，却也不想让陈友谅轻易说出口。

陈友谅保留的最后一丝神志，读出了轩辕口中的意思，不知为何一阵心疼捧起轩辕的手指放在嘴边轻吻，咕咕喃喃的讨饶，“....不死....不死........谅谅还要活着吃破破的大肉棒......嗯.....还要给破破生小崽子....哈.....好烫...... 又要.....又要喷水了.....嗯......啊！！”

陈友谅抑制不住的叫声和表情都告诉伯邑考他抵达了高潮，如果不是女穴被轩辕破的大肉棒堵着，绝对会有大股大股的水从里边喷出来。

之后的叫喊声全都被轩辕破用唇堵住了，陈友谅的身体整个变成了粉色，性器没有被触碰就射得到处都是，明日打扫的下人一眼就可以看出这里昨晚经历了一场如何淫靡的性事。

伯邑考自己都没有注意到何时他已经将手伸向了自己的私处，隔着好几层布料揉按着自己的阳物。可是早就被开发的身体哪里是触碰阳具就能满足的，身体内部好像有千万只蚂蚁在爬，痒得他下意识夹紧了腿。

就算这样，伯邑考的视线都无法从小洞上挪开，看着弟弟很快就恢复过来缠着轩辕破又要开干。这一次他躺倒在床上让轩辕抬高他的屁股，“破破，你抱着我的腿干.....一定要肏进子宫.....我看医术上说，这个姿势最容易受孕。”

没想到陈友谅为了怀孕居然还研习了医术，在伯邑考心里这个小弟弟仿佛还是昨日跟在他身后要多吃一颗糖葫芦的孩子，可今日却已经是可以承欢他人身下为其繁衍后代的大人了。

“谅谅，这事儿不急。”陈友谅执著身孕已经有一段时间，轩辕破也不知娘子为何如此执著。

“可你们轩辕家的血脉......”不孝有三，无后为大。既然两人已经结亲，自然是要繁衍后代，延续两人的血统，他家还有哥哥顶着可轩辕......是独子呀。

轩辕破没想到平日娇蛮的陈友谅居然如此为他着想，心里热乎的很，抓着对方的手抵在自己的心尖，“我轩辕破打小就是孤儿，不知父母几何，更不知祖上是哪里，又何来血脉一说。我只要谅谅陪在身边，就已经足以，要你以男子之身孕胎，我觉得实在有愧于心。”

“呸，不许有愧，我本来就是双儿，生了这物件不用白不用。我说要给你生，就是要给你生，别啰嗦了，快肏我。”陈友谅一向不怕硬的，偏偏心生得软，听见轩辕破体己的话反而愈发感动，更坚定了要给男人生个孩子，给他一个完整的家的想法。

缠在对方腰上的白嫩小足用力往下一压，没能勾下对方的的腰干脆就自己提臀，将男人的硬热吞吃的更深，整个人仿佛悬在轩辕破身上似得。

如此这般，轩辕破哪里还能忍耐，托住爱人的腰身一下一下耸动着腰臀徒留一室春光。

王弟夫夫俩一番情深意切的告白让伯邑考也不好意思再待下去，刚要转身嘴就被人捂住，熟悉的气息让他紧张了片刻就放松了下来——江枫回来了！

“考儿，怎么趁为夫不在跑来这儿偷看弟弟的活春宫？”

江枫从宫里回来就发现自家娘子不在屋里，都不用动脑子想肯定有事去找他弟弟去了，果然使了轻功绕上房顶就见到陈友谅的屋子前站着个鬼鬼祟祟的人影。本还想说为何站在门口不进去，就见到伯邑考双腿夹紧，身体奇怪的扭动着。

放轻步子绕至小王爷身后，就见到伯邑考的手夹在两腿之间小幅度的耸动着，更别提房中那听得一清二楚的淫叫声。他这个小舅哥床下泼辣刁蛮得很，到了床上也是一样的放得开。明明都是一同长大的双生子，伯邑考的性子却和陈友谅完全不同，让他说上两句助兴的荤话可比要了他的命还难。

不过，江枫就喜欢他这股子矜持的样子。

伯邑考听闻声音瞬间转头，被捂住的嘴无法发声，倒是瞪得滚圆的眸子泄出两分惊讶。

江枫也没准备给他回话的时间，空闲的手接替过伯邑考自己的，隔着布料精准的摸索到敏感的花唇，稍一用力几乎要将布料嵌进穴内。

“唔.......”突然而来的刺激让伯邑考瞬间软了腰，只能伸手扶住墙壁，嗯嗯啊啊的试图让江枫住手——这可是在外面！

“嘘，轻点儿，被你弟弟听见了怎么办。”江枫使坏在伯邑考耳边轻声说道，“我老远就闻到你身上的骚味儿了，只是看着弟弟被肏你就兴奋成这样了，是我平日里没喂饱你？”

指节还在下体不停歇的戳刺着，不仅仅是花穴就连性器都被隔着布料撸动着，江枫的气息喷吐在耳边更加仿佛在挑逗一般，“考儿下面都湿透了，一定痒死了吧，想不想为夫进去给你止痒？”

伯邑考疯狂摇头，在弟弟房门外偷听已是败坏道德有辱斯文的行为，如若还在这里行苟且之事........

自小恪守礼教的伯邑考光是想想就觉得羞耻不堪，扭动着身子想要逃脱江枫的禁锢，却完全是做无用功，反而让下体被更加粗暴的对待。更有甚者害怕被发现的恐惧感让身子更加敏锐，花珠被揉捏的过度刺激让身子不断流出更多水来。

江枫，饶了我，我们回去做。

伯邑考试图用眼神软化男人，偏偏上了头的江枫不吃这一套，他也发现了在这里做的时候，伯邑考的身体更加有感觉，水隔着好几层衣料都将他的手指完全打湿。

“考儿是不是想说已经受不了了，要我快些进去？我这就满足你。”

也顾不得伯邑考还在摇头，江枫指鹿为马、颠倒是非的本事是一把手，直接解开伯邑考的腰带亵裤任其掉落在地，雪白的长腿和下体完全裸露了出来，换来身前人微微的一震。

此刻江枫也不再为难捂住伯邑考的嘴，只是在放手之前轻轻嘱咐了一句，“考儿，你可别叫，不然让你弟弟见到你这幅模样也就算了，要是让下人看到他们的主子饥渴难耐直接在院子里脱裤子就干可还得了？”

软肋被拿捏在对方手中，伯邑考自然不敢声张，只得轻锤江枫的手埋怨对方的大胆，小声的抱怨，“你疯了，这里是在外面。”

“我是疯了，我一看到你这模样，所有的神志都跑到下边去了，不信你摸。”江枫拉着伯邑考的手就往自己的阳物上按。

“你这个登徒子！”伯邑考也想不出什么辱人的话，气愤不堪说出的责骂更像是在撒娇。

“是是是，我是登徒子，我就是贪图娘子的美色。”美人在怀，管他是登徒子还是大淫魔，一口认下便是了。

箭已然上弦，伯邑考知道自己是逃脱不掉了，干脆顺服的配合江枫希望快些完事可以回屋去。手也自动的揉捏起男人硕大的孽根，那玩意儿无论见了多少次，都让他觉得有些不可思议的大。

被摸得爽利，江枫也知道伯邑考这是默许了，干脆更加放开了伺候。

解开了亵衣的绑带让对方的前半个身子整个露出，伸手便从伯邑考双腿间湿漉漉的地方抠挖出些许淫液涂抹至胸前的挺立。成亲以后半年，不知是阴阳调和之故还是为何，伯邑考原本平坦的胸乳竟慢慢的鼓胀起来，如今已然堪比豆蔻少女的鸽乳。

江枫左手不间断的照顾着阴蒂，粗粝的指腹嵌在沟壑中打转时不时的往出着水的小缝里戳刺，右手则揉面似地把玩着软嫩的胸乳，以两指夹起茱萸不客气的拉扯扭转。初生的部位敏感得很，稍作触碰乳尖就硬得厉害，仿若两颗小小的红珍珠，躺在柔软的贝肉上。

“唔.......轻...轻点....那里疼...”乳粒被粗暴的玩弄，源源不断的快感刺激得伯邑考脑门发麻，小王爷忍受不住轻声劝阻男人的动作，“枫哥...不能那么玩...放开....”

“哪里疼？说清楚…”

“胸....胸疼.....”伯邑考知道江枫想听什么，可羞耻心让他实在无法将低俗的用词挂在口边，如若他能有弟弟一半放开就好了。

知道伯邑考脸皮子薄，平日里江枫也不会过多为难，可今日此情此景，反而激发了男人内心的施虐欲，就想欺负欺负平日里识大体又乖顺无比的爱人，让他说出更多羞于耻口的话语。

揉捏乳肉的动作只重不轻，生生的将右边的乳晕捏的通红，乳首也胀大了一圈。如此玩弄并未带来多大的疼痛反而是让难耐的欲望更上一层楼，与下体的瘙痒交相呼应。

沉稳的公子再也忍耐不住，抽噎着小声呼喊，“奶子.....是奶头疼........别捏了....会肿起来的.....”伯邑考小声的控制，不让江枫以外的第三人听见自己不要脸的话语，巴掌大的小脸涨的如同朱砂。

“你真是太棒了。”温润如玉的男人也有被捂得火热的时刻，难得听到口的荤话教他下身已经，再也无法忍耐。

江枫话出口的同时，伯邑考就感觉到男人玩弄的动作停了下来，将他按上窗户，双手反折在身后，略显粗野的动作简直如同在奸淫良家妇女。娇嫩的小乳就这般没有保护的被抵在了镂花的木质窗框上，奶头甚至戳破了糊窗用的油纸，真教是陈友谅与轩辕破沉溺情事没有心思注意，不然会看见窗户上出现了粉色的肉点。

伯邑考也没想到江枫竟会如此反常，又不敢大声呼喊挣扎，生怕惊动了旁人，只得咬住下唇静观下一步江枫还会如何作妖。星目含泪，脸颊也侧着贴在窗框上，试图借力将完全贴在窗花上的胸乳解放出来，可终究抵不过武将的气力，白费一番精神。

很快衣服的下摆就被撇到一边，江枫粗重的呼吸从背后传来，“考儿，我要进去了，你放松。”男人的声音嘶哑且充满情欲，让伯邑考丝毫都不怀疑对方话语的真实性。

不行，还未扩张！

来不及阻止，硕大滚烫的头部就捅了进来，条件反射挺身向前，不料另一边硬挺的乳粒也将窗棂纸戳破，两边软嫩的乳房皆被挤在窗户上变了形。伯邑考羞愧的扭着身子想要逃避，却根本没有逃匿的空间，只能乖乖撅着屁股给男人泄欲。

可是.......为什么身体会那么舒服......

江枫大半根已经捅进来了，伯邑考想象中撕裂的痛感完全没有出现，花穴早已分泌出足够的液体包容这一根吞吃过无数次的性器。

“考儿，你不用那么紧张，我心里有数。”江枫也非真的在“强暴”，早就在肏进穴口前确认对方可以接纳他的物什，早晨上朝前他才将伯邑考的前后两穴充分开拓操弄过，对方身体再怎么天赋异禀，也不至于大半天的时间就恢复得紧致如初，况且这半年来伯邑考几乎每日都含住他的阳具入睡，无论是花穴还是后穴都早就被干成了他的形状。

身体在不知不觉中早已如此敏感放浪，伯邑考羞得再也说不出话哼哼唧唧的挨着肏，带着弧度的肉刃披荆斩棘一路凯歌直取要害。鸡蛋大的头部不打招呼便顶破了男子身体内部异于常人的宫腔，紧致的宫口根本无法抵御冲击的力道，被破开后只能紧紧的裹住龟头的底部，好似一张小口吸吮着狰狞的物件。

激烈的交合加之炎热的天气，两人全都出了一身汗被材质上好的衣料吸收黏在身上，伯邑考觉自己仿若被放在蒸笼上，一股一股的热气要将他彻底蒸熟。花穴内耸动的阳物丝毫没有疲软，一下下捣进最深处。

胸乳被紧紧贴合在窗上，乳粒随着身体的挺动摩擦过窗框，不仅不疼反而带来一丝丝别样的快意。

耳边的蝉鸣不断提醒伯邑考自己居然在院子里就与人野合起来，时刻担心被人发现的紧张感让小穴缩得前所未有的紧致。就在此时，罪魁祸首还要在他耳边点出他的顾虑，“考儿，你下边的小嘴咬的好紧....”江枫边款摆腰身边凑到伯邑考耳边逗戏，“是不是在外头做更有感觉了，你说万一被人看见可怎么办？”

只是听到说被人看到伯邑考就紧张的不行，条件反射的收缩花穴，顺了江枫的意，绞得肉棒爽利万分。天气再热也比不过伯邑考的阴穴热辣，江枫喘着粗气拉着伯邑考的手去抚慰他自己的性器，前后皆被照顾，已然熟稔情事的小王爷也不知不觉的堕入其中，嘴角隐隐漏出一丝呻吟，“嗯......哈.....热.....”

江枫被刺激得不行，托起伯邑考的右腿顶得更狠，厚唇在修长的脖颈间来回游移，吸吮舔弄过一颗颗汗珠。

就连窗子都被连续撞击发出接二连三的哐哐声，伯邑考当下也无法再去在意是否会被发现，张着小嘴大口呼吸着空气，仿若一尾离了水的鱼。

“咣！咣！”…“咣！咣！”

“嘶——别夹！”远处突然响起的打更声一下子让本就收缩得厉害的花穴更上一层楼，几乎要将硬物咬断，江枫险些没把控住精关。

“停下.....快.....快出去.....是打更的！”伯邑考挣扎着要江枫推出去，府里每日都有下人负责打更报时，一般会沿着府邸走上一圈。方才听这声音已十分清晰，不出半刻时间必然来到小院。

会被看到的！

不可以！

伯邑考惊恐的扭动着身子，却不成想江枫不仅没有退出去抽插的速度反而愈发加快，“不行.....嗯...啊.....”抵抗的话和动作一般毫无作用，伯邑考的唇被对方的大手捂住，江枫干得极快极重，卵蛋啪啪地拍打在阴户的入口，黏腻的液体甚至被拉起丝。

知道对方必然是想要在更夫抵达前射上一发，伯邑考无奈之下只得努力配合男人的动作，臀部主动转着圈，扭动着吞吃硬热的肉棒，感受着男人的那根越胀越大，一下下在子宫内进出。

好舒服……

“咣！咣！”…“咣！咣！”

“天干物躁，小心火烛！”

江枫皱着眉头，抚摸着伯邑考的胜雪的肌肤，粗粝的手掌摩挲过大腿根，揉按着替代了卵球的花核。感受着伯邑考内穴一波又一波的颤动——他要到了。

腰身重重一顶，将头部整个没入子宫，指甲趁机掐了下阴蒂。

——“呜......！”全身最脆弱敏感的两处被同时粗暴对待，剧烈的快感直冲天灵盖，伯邑考痉挛着身体抵达了高潮，小穴里涌出一股股液体直激在江枫的阳物上，烫得男人也抖了抖屁股交代出货。

居然在院子里就被肏射了……！

淫靡的液体在伯邑考的宫腔内搅作一团，将小小的腔室全部灌满，抽空了小王爷全部的气力，若不是被搀扶着早已脱坐到地上。

“考儿，夹紧了。”

听见江枫低语时，伯邑考还未从余韵中回神，火热的肉棒下一刻就抽了出去。不争气的花穴竟然还一下一下咬着不放，好像有多舍不得似地。肉塞一离开体内，那股子烫热的液体也争先恐后的要流出体外，伯邑考这才反应过来江枫为何要他夹紧，可却也慢了一步，已然有些白灼粘液顺着被肏到通红的阴阜流了出来。

打更的喊声越来越近，江枫眼明手快地拉起地上的裤子给伯邑考穿上，草草的将衣襟合上扎起腰带，亵裤甚至没有来得及绑上绳子就家丁就已经敲着锣出现在后院的圆栱门下。

见到主子恰巧在廊上，有些年纪的管事毕恭毕敬的行了礼，伯邑考兄弟平素对下人不错，家丁见着主子脸色涨红也不免有些担忧，便多嘴的问了两句，“小王爷是否身体抱恙，为何脸色如此.....？”

伯邑考颤着身子，夹紧双腿生怕开口只能是魅惑的喘息，江枫体贴的截过话头，“无碍，不过是暑气太旺，谢谢刘管事关心。”

“也是，近日天气是有些闷热，这不我一把老骨头了还得顶上中暑的臭小子打更。明日我便吩咐后厨多煮一些绿豆汤给各位去去暑。”

“如此甚好，全靠刘管事操劳。”

“不敢，不敢。”

寒暄了几句老人家就继续打更去了。

伯邑考这才松了口气，刚要责骂江枫两句，身旁的门就被打开了。只见陈友谅门户大开，身上带着深浅不一的红痕和精斑，一双星眸不怒自威，直接抬腿踹了江枫胯下一脚，“你这混蛋，在我房门外欺辱我兄长，真当我陈友谅是个死人吗？”还想接上下一脚时就被轩辕破架着手臂拉了回来。

“破熊，拉我作甚，让我踢死他。”陈友谅气不过，却也挣脱不了轩辕破的束缚。

“谅谅！小点声！”伯邑考被弟弟的音量吓着，生怕又把刚没走远的陈管事召回来，赶忙拉上江枫进了屋子将门关上。

本是夫夫情趣，到了小舅哥嘴里，他到真成了十恶不赦的罪人，还不待他为自己辩解两句陈友谅就挣脱了轩辕破的桎梏点住了他的穴道。

这是？！

江枫难以置信的看向轩辕破，只见对方也与他一般惊讶，这套功夫轩辕破也是无意中透露过几句，没想到陈友谅仅凭他几句失口就参透了。

“你给我老老实实的待着吧。”陈友谅还嫌不够解气，他拳头锤的再狠对武将来说不过是小打小闹，唯有叫兄长说上两句心狠的话才能让这个脸皮比城墙厚的玩意儿不痛快。也顾不得自己自己衣衫半褪，陈友谅一把拉过伯邑考，“兄长，我说你还是休了这个臭玩意儿吧，让父王给你觅个漂亮的小娘子，别白瞎了你下头这物件。到时候让嫂嫂三年生俩，让我抱抱侄子侄女。”

江枫与陈友谅向来有芥蒂，知道这话是说来气他的，却又无法开口反驳回去。只得用眼神暗示轩辕破为他解开穴道，却被对方明显到不能更明显的躲过了。

伯邑考看着两人孩子斗气一般，只觉得好笑，方才紧张的心情也驱散了大半。上前劝阻还欲继续雪上加霜气死江枫的弟弟，不料草草绑上的腰带落了下来，衣襟松散露出了白嫩的胸膛。陈友谅一见江枫的眼睛又在发绿光就想将哥哥护住不让他瞧，却在转身后看到伯邑考胸前的红痕——因为方才被压按在窗上操弄，柔软的乳肉上竟生生浮现出了窗上的雕花印子，阡陌纵横的红色云纹被印刻在伯邑考白嫩的软肉上。

如同掉落在雪地上的梅花，红得夺人眼球，陈友谅都不禁看呆了，手不自觉的探出。

“谅谅！”伯邑考紧张地合起外袍，不知弟弟如此惊艳的神色是为何，胸前那两坨新长出来的物什，明明他自己也有。

“兄长，你就让我看看嘛。”对哥哥专用的撒娇语气，没有一次伯邑考可以躲过，这一次也不例外。遮掩的手形同虚设，被陈友谅一拨就拨开来，葱白的手指迫不及待的拉开衣衫，再一次欣赏起奶子上的红纹。

伯邑考这才低下头发现自己身体上不小心被纹上的痕迹，奶头戳破纸窗的触感一下涌上脑中，是那时候！

就连温柔如水的伯邑考都不由得嗔怪的瞪了江枫一眼，可在情人眼里看来是风情万种。

“嗯....谅谅....！你别舔！”

舔？！

江枫气方运了半个小周天就被这句话打断，前功尽弃。

陈友谅！！！

放开我媳妇儿的LAI子！！！

======  
下  
陈友谅  
看着姐姐胸乳上的红痕直流口水，双手托住小巧的乳球径直舔了上去。高潮后没多久，他自己的身体也烫热得不像话，更勿论那探出的舌尖了。嫣红的小舌顺着窗花的纹路舔舐，口液在接触皮肤之后吸收着空气中的凉意，教伯邑考更是按捺不住，向后闪躲着妹妹的玩弄。

“你别闹了，谅谅，快把江枫解开.......嗯.......时辰不早了，该就寝了........别揉....”伯邑考涨红着脸，推搡着陈友谅揉弄他胸乳的双手。

哥哥的百般阻挠让陈友谅有些不悦，“为什么那个臭东西就可以为所欲为，我玩一下你都不允许！”小王爷的脾气上来，伯邑考奈他无何，他还没学会怎么拒绝打小就宠着的弟弟，就算是再无理的要求也不。

“谅儿.....”

陈友谅还是故作不满之态，不多久就看着哥哥妥协地放下阻拦的双手。小心思得逞，陈友谅美滋滋地将伯邑考拉到床边，解了对方的发带，平日里的拘束随着披落的长发一同散落。乌黑的长发衬得皮肤更为白皙，明明是和自己一般的长相，却教陈友谅看出多几分说不出的妩媚来。

“哥哥真是越发漂亮了。”陈友谅撩拨着伯邑考的发丝，只要一想到伯邑考变成如此多数是江枫的“攻劳”，小王爷就气夫夫，看着还被定身在门口的江枫，小心思又咕噜噜的转起来。

“破破。”

“嗯？”正加着灯油的轩辕破应声，看见陈友谅脸上的坏笑背后一凉，自家媳妇又不知道想到什么坏招。

果然——

“你去把江枫搬到这儿来，我倒要让他看看哥哥是我的还是他的。”

“啊？”轩辕破摸摸头，一边是他打小一起长大的兄弟，一边又是亲亲爱人，这个时候，还是装傻吧。

“破破~~~！”九曲十八弯的破破叫的轩辕破头皮发麻，这时候如若不听陈友谅的，上一刻还乖巧说要给他生孩子的小美人，可能下一刻就要翻脸拔剑相向。

小副将只得乖乖跑到江枫面前，“少爷，对不住啊，我家那口你也知道的。”实在愧对兄弟，小怂熊只能抱歉的打个招呼，连拖带拽地将江枫拉到镂花大床前。

被小舅哥气到不行，江枫唯一能表达情感的却只有额头的青筋和滴溜溜打转的眼珠。

陈友谅看着对方受气的模样心情大好，拉过轩辕破在男人脸上“啵”地一口，奖罚分明一向是他的处事方法，“对了，再去书桌上把砚台、和笔拿来。”

“谅儿，你又要玩什么？”熟知弟弟爱玩性格的伯邑考只觉得脑仁疼。

“哥哥一会儿就知道了。”

让轩辕端着砚台，陈友谅兴致勃勃掰正哥哥的身子，拿过沾了墨的笔就要朝对方身上袭去。

“谅谅！”伯邑考大惊，不知对方的小脑袋瓜子里到底想什么，赶忙将披散的发丝捋到前方，遮住自己的前胸。赶忙想要拉起里衣的手却被陈友谅止住，“哥哥你就让我画嘛，你这小乳上的花纹着实漂亮，我来润色两笔，一定更加美艳。”

“休得胡闹！”伯邑考自然不肯，他还认出陈友谅身上那支笔是及冠时父王赠与二人，嘱咐二人就算成亲也不能拉下功课，有朝一日要上庙堂为国分忧。如此有意义之物，怎能用来行此事。

“哥哥你又不疼谅儿了！”陈友谅想做的事儿，没人可以劝阻，他一心想在哥哥雪白的胸膛上作画，“要不我们轮着来，我先给哥哥画，哥哥再给我画，看谁画得好。”陈友谅的妥协就是没有妥协，软的不行小王爷还有硬的，“不让我画的话，我就把江枫的裤子脱了丢到院子里去，教大家都看看这个在院子行淫事儿的大色魔。”

伯邑考一听更为无奈，说到底陈友谅如今的性子都是他惯出来的，他也真的相信陈友谅会说到做到。瞥了眼可怜巴巴被定身在床边的江枫，对方确实有点玩过头，但怎么都罪不知此，自己都没意识到埋怨的眼神有多娇嗔，伯邑考还是自暴自弃的拉开撩开了发。

江枫在毛笔抵上爱人乳肉的瞬间就硬了，墨痕迹在伯邑考白的发亮的胸膛上蔓延，陈友谅有意识地延续着窗花的痕迹，勾描着已然有些黯淡的云纹。又从肚脐提笔，沿着旁肋上挑，三两笔就描绘出一根枝丫。

“痒.....别戳那儿....”微凉的毛笔身体上游走，不知为何却频繁分叉，柔软的毛尖刺激着乳晕，让伯邑考又羞又痒，只希望陈友谅快些结束，“嗯....啊....谅谅.......好痒....”

这一声声的痒叫得江枫血液尽数往下身涌去，只希望此刻把玩着爱人胸乳的玩意儿不是那只毛笔，而是自己的手指。

“忍一忍，马上就好。”陈友谅提笔速度加快，墨汁与发丝不知哪个更黑，上好的画布上已然有一副写意的风景画成形，蔓延伸展的枝丫上开着两朵娇艳的红花，陈友谅满意的在伯邑考的鼠蹊处签下了自己的落款。

“江将军，友谅这幅冬梅图你可否满意？”如此还不够，陈友谅炫耀的将哥哥的身子对着江枫打开，“是否还有赐教?”修长的指尖顺着枝丫的纹路来到哥哥的乳尖，来回拨弄，“我忘了，将军现在不能动，又谈何赐教？”

看着江枫脸色十七八变，陈友谅心情大好，欣赏着自己的大作看是否还缺点什么。

伯邑考只觉得浑身发烫，江枫的眼神直勾勾的盯着他，如果对方不是不能行动，他几乎无法想像江枫会如何“赐教”。

“哥哥，你下边又流水了。”陈友谅疑惑的看着哥哥骤然收缩的穴口，被男人内射了的白浊液体缓缓的流了出来，其中还夹杂着些许透明的粘液，明显是伯邑考动情的象征。敏锐的小少爷一下就明白问题的症结所在，恶狠狠转头瞪着江枫，“你色眯眯的看什么看！”

陈友谅好看的眉头起皱，手指绕着脸侧的小辫子饶了一圈，转身一把将哥哥推倒在床铺上，不管三七二一，拉开伯邑考的大腿根挤了进去。与一直有在练武强身的自己不同，缺乏锻炼的伯邑考大腿肉软得就好像面团捏出来似地，陈友谅趁机卡油，欣赏着自己的手指卡进肉团里的美妙画面。

陈友谅乌黑精灵的眸子集中到哥哥与自己无二异的下体，原本白净的阴阜已经被蹂躏的泛红微肿，稀少的耻毛上星星点点黏着白色粘液，两片肉唇随着主人紧张的心情翕张，源源不断吐出更多精水。

还不等伯邑考训斥他胡闹，陈友谅就嘬湿了自己的手指，将花唇向两边掰开，“姐姐你张开点，我帮你挖出来，要是怀了混蛋将军的崽儿，就不能娶媳妇了。”陈友谅满足于欣赏伯邑考肉体的同时也不忘败坏枫将军，非要把对方20年的内功气掉一半。

“哇，哥哥你里边好热，吸得好紧，可真便宜了这个臭家伙。”陈友谅没大没小的指节探入花穴，勾起手指将浑浊的液体抠挖出来，一股一股地如同后厨新出炉流沙包的内馅，“真的射好多，”

“嗯啊.....谅谅...别弄了...凉.....”空气灌入小穴，空落落的感觉让伯邑考瑟缩着身子，迷蒙的双眼看着江枫，只想让对方的火热捅进身子帮他暖暖。度过不应期的性器也有了抬头的趋势，这一切都落入陈友谅的眼。

乌发披散在床铺上映衬着雪肌和他的作画，陈友谅咽了咽口水，心想哪个人可以抵抗哥哥这样的大美人。于是贪婪哥哥身体的心思更重，一边想看哥哥高潮时候销魂的模样，一边想着难道自己达到巅峰时是否也是这般好看，难怪破破常常要不够他。

不沾阳春水的指尖试探地抵上两片贝肉之间的小珍珠，粉嫩的小点敏感的不像话，稍作触碰下体就有了反应，“哥哥，你也太厉害了，我只是稍微碰一下，你下边就发水了。”陈友拉说还不够，还用食指勾起穴内的津泽，烛火下反着光的手指让薄脸皮的小王爷满脸红晕。

哥哥情动的模样让陈友谅也觉得下身痒痒的，打小视自己与男子无异，更不像哥哥被礼教束缚，陈友谅在床上自然以情欲优先。拉过伯邑考的手就往自己下体带，“伯邑考哥哥，你也帮我揉揉，谅谅也痒了。”

“你这孩子...嗯......住手...”伯邑考着实受不了弟弟的骄纵，却又无可奈何。手指一下戳到对方的下体，温热的触感既熟悉又陌生，下意识的一勾手指，明显感受到弟弟身体一震。

太敏感了吧，还说他一碰就湿？

许是被玩弄过头，伯邑考也产生了丝丝想让弟弟与他一起丢脸的想法，指节直接夹住对方的花蒂，同样的身体，自然知道怎么样能让对方更加快乐。

“啊......哥哥的手指好软....嗯哈....戳的谅谅好舒服...比破破的手指还要舒服....”陈友谅一下支撑不住，径直倒在哥哥身上，“别弄里面....嗯哈...会....会把破破的精水弄出来...”

兄弟俩胸乳相贴，手指也在抚慰对方身体最敏感处，此等淫乱画面，被定身的江枫虽做不了什么，可自由身的轩辕破再也无法忍受。

我媳妇儿说我手指不舒服！！！

就算是小破熊也有男人的尊严，赶忙上床想要拉开谅谅。

“谅谅，差不多了。”小破熊恰柠檬，但小破熊不敢说，在军队里好歹也是一言成令的副将，到了床上却成了无条件宠媳妇儿的怂包。

江枫一边在内心喊着干得漂亮，一边又为自己被压得死死感到悲哀。

“破破别拉我......”

“谅谅.....”轩辕破委屈巴巴，只能拦腰抱起陈友谅，无视对方在空中乱踢的大白腿，“枫哥知道错了，你放了他吧。”

“哼！轩辕破，你别仗着我喜欢你就蹬鼻子上脸。”陈友谅自道力气不必武将，怎么都挣脱不料轩辕破的禁锢，也知道平日里切磋总是自己取胜都是对方无限放水，于是羞愤的口不择言，“和哥哥比起来，你根本就不算什么，凭什么打扰我和哥哥玩。”

说出去的话，泼出去的水，身后桎梏住他的力道突然消失，陈友谅才惊觉自己没过脑子的话可能伤到他的小破熊了。

挣扎的动作停止，小王爷赶忙回头，果然看到男人眼中掠过一丝受伤的痕迹，“我....我不是这个意思....”出生以来一直都是被哄，陈友谅哪里会安慰人，手足无措地不知如何是好。

“没事，我一直都知道的。”轩辕破舍不得看陈友谅面露难色，只能牵强的扯起嘴角，这一苦笑反而让陈友谅更自恼。

“那什么，我刚看壶里没水了，我去厨房加点水。”明显到不能再明显的逃避，陈友谅只能默默的看着轩辕破套上外衣推门出去，至始至终憋不出一句劝慰的话，男人没落的背影让他心里一抽一抽的。

而就在此刻，终于冲破穴道的江枫眼疾手快的捡起散落在地不知属于谁的腰带，将望着轩辕离开背影发呆的陈友谅绑了起来。

陈友谅还未看清发生了什么，双手就被布料捆紧向上吊着系在床梁上，只有跪着才能勉强不让双手拉伸的过于疼痛。

“死江枫！你干什么！”陈友谅扭转着白嫩的身子，却始终无法挣脱，只得求助哥哥，一双美眸盛满了可怜。

四人当中可谓最成熟稳重的伯邑考却是个无比心软的主儿，可江枫确实在气头上，他也太不好劝，这次谅儿确实有些过火。

“枫哥，也不用吊着，说他两句，会听的。”伯邑考看弟弟咬着唇的模样可怜的紧，想起打小无论弟弟做错什么，父母都是不舍得重罚，更勿论半裸着身子被吊在那儿。

江枫也不过为了出口恶气，被自家功夫定住半天，下身的物什硬得都能劈柴了却不能动弹，“他这样就是你们一个两个惯得，总得有人教训教训他。”

“呸！那也轮不到你！”陈友谅作势要踹江枫，却挪不开手脚。

“谅儿打小身子就不好，小时候为了救我染了重病，之后听师傅的话扮了许久女相才总算康复。长大之后也为了强身健体跟着师傅练武，就连成亲后爹娘也嘱咐我一定要照顾好弟弟。”伯邑考将发丝捋至耳后，试图感化江枫。

“你们都疼他，宠他，那谁来疼你宠你？”伯邑考的一番心里话，没让江枫心疼陈友谅，倒是心疼起对方来。江枫摸着对方愣神的脸颊，凌厉的眉眼之间尽是柔情，“幸好叫我遇见，不然你可得被这小蛮子压一辈子了。你总说他还是个孩子，可明明你也只不过比他大一盏茶时间罢了。”

还有的话江枫也没有多说，想那日在青楼，遇见这样的危险，也是伯邑考为了弟弟挺身而出。不过若不是这样，他也不会被这个坚韧的小王爷迷住。

伯邑考心里一暖，20年来他确实已经将照顾弟弟当做是自己的本能，分明就是一般大的岁数，他却好像心智成熟了5、6岁。

不过.....

“也不全是这样，谅儿对我也极好，7岁那年我贪玩险些掉进水池淹死。是谅儿不顾危险救我上来，为此三日高烧不退，修养一年方才痊愈。这样的事儿并不是独一桩，谅儿.....谅儿就是嘴巴坏了点。”

“哥哥，你与这个混蛋多说什么，他先是在院子里欺负你，我帮你教训教训他，反而又在我房里欺负我。”

江枫叹了口气，自家媳妇焦灼的视线他也不是没看见，看来想给小舅哥教训短时间内还是个奢望。江枫退一步，拿起放置在一边的砚台，提笔在陈友谅敞开的胸膛上画了几笔，“你可长点心吧，别伤了你哥哥不算，还伤了我家小破，那孩子是个好孩子。”伯邑考心疼自己家弟弟，江枫自然也心疼从小一同长大的傻小孩。

“你可别再欺负小破了。”江枫三两下在陈友谅精瘦的胸膛留下一只威武的熊，这是轩辕破军旗的标志，江枫这是替兄弟标记了主权，“等小破回来让他放你下来。”

陈友谅也知道自己刚才那句话说重了，难得没有反驳江枫的话。

伯邑考见弟弟有少许反省之意，江枫也允诺轩辕破回来后就放过对方，就也放下心来。

“不得不说，你弟弟作画的本事不错。”江枫终于能触碰到自己心爱的人，欢喜的满心满眼。

只是缺了一样。

江枫从袖子兜里掏出自己的印章，沾上墨，在伯邑考光洁的大腿根稍作用力，江枫二字赫然其上。

男人满意的看着自己的杰作，轻柔的抬起对方的腿根在另一侧留下淡淡的吻。又将被陈友谅抠挖出来的混合液体一点一点舔掉，“考儿，你下次不同意，我一定不在外边做了。现下让我把这些东西都给你补回去。”

江枫忍了大半天，总算可以一亲芳泽，为了不破坏人体墨图，只是轻巧用手指夹弄着乳首，“这两朵梅花，还能开得更艳。”粗粝的指腹绕着乳晕打转，引得伯邑考挺起胸膛，体内的热度堪比酷暑的骄阳。

“.....枫哥...嗯...哈......谅谅还看着呢...”虽说不是第一次在弟弟面前行房事，可伯邑考始终还是放不太开。

“别担心，我遮着呢，他才不会想看我。”江枫嘴上那么说，其实就是想让陈友谅看看，伯邑考现在到底是谁的人。

将两颗小乳玩弄得通红，确实如同绽放的红梅一般漂亮，江枫满意的向下吸吮着腿间的阴蒂，“考儿这边的花儿也好漂亮。”

“啊....哈嗯......别嘬...牙齿不要...”敏感的小肉粒先是被弟弟玩弄，又被江枫含进嘴里，切齿轻轻叼起反复研磨，又痛又痒。伯邑考甚至都可以感觉到小穴在快速收缩，不用看也知道又有新的骚水流了出来。不仅前方的花穴有了感觉，就连菊穴也饥渴的收缩着，仿佛真的像江枫说的那般，他那两处都长了泉眼，有流不完的水。

就地取材，江枫将粘在伯邑考大腿上的粘液刮至后穴，比前方还要紧致的地方在润滑下没有阻碍的吞下两根手指。

江枫轻车熟路的找到穴心重重按下，沉溺情欲的身子就险些弹跳起来，硬立的性器随着动作甩出好看的弧度，拍打砸小腹的“树杈”上。

“前边....枫哥...前面也要........”伯邑考忍受不住，开口求饶，后穴被填充反而使得前面的花穴更为空虚。

怀念，怀念被那根填满的感觉。

陈友谅从肩头看着哥哥绯红的身子，实在美的不可方物，而江枫手指开拓穴肉发出的咕啾水声也让他下体痒了起来，大腿夹紧只希望下一秒轩辕破就可以推门而入。

“前面，是这根小玉棒想要？还是这骚没边的穴儿想要？”

伯邑考被没脸没皮的话语烫的脸皮发热，却又真的想要，只得老实回答，“都想....嗯....啊....都想要.......”

“好贪心，可我只有两只手。这根小鸡儿，考儿自己撸动可好，向我平时教你的那般。”

“好.......”穴心还在被刺激，快感侵蚀了小王爷的神志，伸手将握住自己的阴茎，快速套弄着，“这里....枫哥......这里.......”谁能想到一向矜持的伯邑考居然会伸出两指主动分开花唇，深埋在其中的入口一收一缩，叫江枫再也无法忍耐。

低咒一句粗话便径直扶着阴茎肏干进去，没有停顿，才吃下过肉棒没多久的花穴将其整根吞下，直到沉甸甸的囊袋抵住花唇才罢休。

“嗯...啊！好烫....好舒服.....枫哥的肉棒填得好满.......”伯邑考难得骚浪的叫声不仅刺激着江枫还刺激陈友谅，少年穴内的水止不住地顺着腿根留下，瘙痒难耐的让他只能扭着屁股。

“枫哥还没动呢，你就叫得那么骚，真是进步了。”江枫说完便快速挺动腰身，一副练武习得的好身体在床上物尽其用，有力的腰身没一下款摆都操弄的极深，故意一般发出肉体碰撞的声响。

一时之间屋内只听到“啪啪啪”的声响和伯邑考抑制不住的呻吟，“....嗯嗯....嗯....啊.......好深......肏到宫口了...不行.......嗯啊....疼.....好舒服....”

“到底是疼还是舒服？”江枫卖力运动，头上的汗都滴落在伯邑考的肚子上，晕染着墨汁四处流动。

“都....都有....嗯....啊.......”伯邑考不知为何突然想到方才偷听到陈友谅交媾时的话语——只有射进胞宫才能受孕，他...他也想要个孩子，属于他和江枫的孩子。

如若说伯邑考难得的淫浪叫声已经叫江枫意外不已，那么此刻对方主动拉开双腿夹住他腰身的行为简直是丢进干草垛的火把。

“枫哥.....干....干进我的里面......要...怀宝宝.......嗯....再深一点...”

“考儿....你真是太棒了！”端庄的小王爷被干的爽哭，红着双眼说要怀上他的子嗣，江枫深吸一口气，硕大的龟头一下就顶开了狭小的宫口，或许有一瞬的疼痛，但是他用无数的亲吻为对方纾解。

宫腔比花道更为炙热，好像带着一定要受孕的使命努力吮吸着他的前端。

“嗯......哈......好烫...好满...肉棒好大......快射....射给我.......”

“全都射给你，我们一起生个孩子。”

轩辕破推门进来的时候简直费解，原本在床边的少爷已经做起了活塞运动而且看起来近乎要达到高潮。而自家小王爷却被吊在床边，身上画的是——他的军旗？

三步并作两步，轩辕破赶忙放下水壶，只见陈友谅已经泪眼朦胧的，见到他就跟无骨似地靠着，“破破，你可算回来了，我错了....你快帮我解开....”

轩辕破本就没太多在意陈友谅的难听话，毕竟伯邑考在对方心里的地位他一直都是知道的，世上有什么比亲人更重要的呢？

倒水的时候他就想通，更何况一向强势的人儿此刻还黏糊糊的说他错了，轩辕破甚至来不及小心解开绳子，干脆用蛮力扯断。

才得到自由的陈友谅下一刻就扑到轩辕身上，软糯糯的求肏。

不得不感慨，自家这个小祖宗，泼辣凶狠的时候没人比得过，撒娇的模样也是胜人一筹。

“破破，你知道我喜欢你的吧，我刚才就是气话，你快帮帮我....嗯哈..花穴想要....快进来肏我....”急不可待的少年攀附着强壮的身躯，拉过对方的手臂用湿软的小穴磨蹭，“你看都湿透了....快来...”

轩辕破又不是柳下惠，自然按捺不住，粗大火热的肉茎下一刻就送进对方体内，原本被填满了的精液都被挤出来，但是没关系，他还会射新鲜的进去。

前方满足了的陈友谅也不忘后穴的空虚，拉过轩辕破的手抵住后穴，“后面也要....嗯......屁股也想舒服....戳戳那里...”

轩辕破听命的挤入两指，肉棒一边顶弄对方的宫口，手指一边戳刺着穴心，嘴巴也没闲着，啄吻着对方的乳尖，亦或者说他军旗的眼睛。此刻的陈友谅好像只属于他一人的私物一般，男人的占有欲爆棚，操弄的速度加快，陈友谅也配合无比扭转腰身，恨不得将对方的卵蛋也一同吞吃进去。

“....破破....啊....破.......好舒服.......要被肏晕了....满满的都是破破的肉棒.......”

“啊.......枫哥....快....太快了...射好多....烫...”

“嗯哈...要去了....吹了....”

“我也....”

两位小王爷今天也吃饱喝足了呢~~


	4. 阿谅放置

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天也是淫浪姐妹花  
> 慎入 慎入 慎入

“小王爷，饶了我吧，下次再也不敢了。”两百多斤的肥仔仆役脖子边上架着一柄薄凉的剑，跪在地上瑟瑟发颤，“药给你，饶小的一条狗命吧。”

“你以为这里是什么地方，居然敢带这种东西进来，一会儿你自己去X管家那儿自首。”陈友谅收起剑，没想到他府上也会有这种小人，不知从哪儿搞来了下作药物，企图奸淫侍女。

今天也是惩奸除恶的一天，小王爷拿着收缴的脏物准备向哥哥邀功去。推开房门却见到伯邑考在整理衣着，将陶瓷瓶随手一放，“哥哥，你在做甚？”

“天有些热，刚准备沐浴，你就来了。”

陈友谅自然不会错过哥哥眼中的闪烁，打娘胎里就在一起从未分离，哥哥的话几分真假定是瞒不过他，“我看是算着日子你的枫哥要回来了，准备洗香香干那档子事吧。”陈友谅调笑，看着伯邑考的脸憋成一个大柿子，“害羞什么，哥哥，算起来我俩也好久没有一起洗浴了，不如今天就一起。”

想一出是一出的陈友谅立刻褪了外袍，解开腰带，三下五除二就只剩一条亵裤。随后又去剥哥哥的衣裳，“趁水还热着。”陈友谅赤脚拉着哥哥爬进屏风后的浴桶，就像儿时悄悄溜进哥哥房里睡觉一般。

两个成年男子挤在一个木桶里，活动自然不太方便，不过陈友谅得趣的很，盛着热水往哥哥脸上浇，好似他们还是不满十岁的孩子。

“对了，哥哥，上次张太医配的药液呢，说是驱虫防蚊的。”陈友谅突然想起早前不堪蚊虫骚扰特意请太医配的药，洗澡的时候滴上几滴就有奇效。

“放在门口的柜架上了，和你之前送我的香薰放在一起。”伯邑考回答到。

“你等着啊。”陈友谅踏出澡盆，浑身湿漉漉披着件里衣就出去了，圆润的臀部在薄纱下若隐似现。

乒铃乓啷。

瓷瓶碰撞的声音响作一团，伯邑考探出头去，就见弟弟蹲在地上捡着瓶子，“怎么了？”

“没事，打滑了。哥哥，瓶子都混在一起了，你还记得塞子是什么颜色的吗？”

“好像是绿色的吧，找不到就先别找了，回头别该着凉了。”

“好！”陈友谅嘴上答应，却还在翻找，不一会儿就找到滚到身后的药品“找到了。”

陈友谅折返回来，拔了塞子，一股异香飘出，“这药液原来有那么香的吗？怕不是放久变质了吧，要不多放点。”说着便没轻没重的倒了十几滴，才满意的爬了进去，“哥哥你好白，才泡了那么一会热儿，就跟水煮的虾子一样。”木桶的水堪堪遮到胸乳，明明露在空气中的肌肤还是那般雪白，泡在热浴以下的部位已经红粉的不像话。

“大男人要那么白做什么。”

“亮眼呗，爹爹已经同意我们出仕了，改日你往庙堂上一站。朝臣们不都得盯着你瞧，提什么议都不会有人反对的。”陈友谅没轻没重的说着玩笑话。

“净瞎说。”伯邑考刮了刮弟弟的鼻子，作为祥瑞的身份已经被公开，早晚也是要入朝议事的，在府里关了那么些年岁，读的一肚子书总算有机会可以报效朝廷了。

泡不多久，伯邑考只觉着越来越热，想是因为热水也没在意。可不知怎地，私处竟也传来奇怪的感觉……好像起了反应。虽说江枫奉旨剿匪离开的1个月内他都没自己抒发过欲望，可白日里读书晚上早早睡下，他也并不觉得有这方面的需求，为何偏偏此刻……

伯邑考扯过布巾试图遮掩下体的异常，欲盖弥彰的动作反而引起弟弟的注意，水下的手不规矩起来。

“哥哥，怎么泡个澡就起了。”陈友谅调整姿势跪覆上伯邑考，柔滑的手包住半勃的柱体缓缓撸动，“硬那么快，这段时间没有自己弄过吗？我可是总是想着破熊自渎呢。”

“没……谅谅，你别弄了…嗯……”伯邑考性子内敛，从不随意将情欲之事放在口上，可却不自知情动的模样让弟弟更为上头，不仅满足于抚慰茎身，手指还调皮的慢慢下移，“别……别碰那儿……嗯…水…水进去了……烫……”

“不仅是烫吧……进去的是洗澡水，那这流出来的是什么水？”陈友谅调笑，指尖粘腻的液体绝非清水，非常直面自己欲望的陈友谅也不喜欢哥哥藏着掖着，干脆自己上手，“哥哥也帮我摸摸吧，不想让谅谅也舒服吗？”

陈友谅缓缓塞入了两根手指，被热水浸润过的花穴柔软烫热，久久未被开拓，紧致无比。小王爷还拉过伯邑考的手往自己身下送去，他们本就亲如一人，互相纾解欲望再平常不过。

伯邑考无脑宠弟，半推半就的应了，学着陈友谅拨弄他的方法撩回去。两根手指在弟弟的花穴里翻搅，“嗯.......哥哥.....好舒服....早知道哥哥弄的那么舒服，破破不在的时候我就都找你玩了。”陈友谅没羞没躁的说着。

一提到自家爱人，陈友谅也渐渐不甘满足于手指，只觉得身子越来越热，急需轩辕破那根来纾解下欲望。脑中浮现出轩辕破傻乎乎的笑脸，一口一个谅谅叫的比皇帝哥哥赏赐的蜂蜜还要甜。

陈友谅闭着眼靠在伯邑考身上，满心满念都是轩辕破健硕的身躯，生生的将伯邑考埋在他私处挑弄的手指幻想成轩辕破的。

可，还不够.........

他怎么还不回来！！！

仿佛听到陈友谅内心的呼喊，吱呀一声，房间的大门被推开。

“破破.....?”高大的身影离屏风越来越近，陈友谅眯缝着眼，只期望下一刻出现在他眼前的是心爱小破熊的可爱戆戆脸。

可天（我？）不遂人愿。

戆戆倒是真的戆戆，可爱是一点都没有。

“考儿？你们在干吗？这味道........”空气里飘散的甜腻香气一下引起江枫惊觉，“陈友谅！你又搞了什么乱七八糟的东西给考儿用！”嗅觉和记忆都优于常人，江枫一下就记起上次闻到这股味道还是在勾栏处，作为线人的妓子硬要塞给他此物，说是一两滴就可以让矜持的贞洁烈女放荡不已，是院子里调教雏妓用的，可以增加闺中乐趣，被他一口回绝。

谁知！

用脚指头想也知道一向自持的伯邑考绝不会搞这些歪门，倒是他那个小舅子野得很，做出什么事他都不意外。

江枫一把将陈友谅拨开，小心翼翼地从水桶里抱出面色红得不自然的伯邑考，完全不在意一身朝服被打湿。

伯邑考积累的欲望多，受药性影响比弟弟更甚，小脸涨红，埋在江枫胸口揪着靛青色的丝袍，“枫哥.......热.......”

好好闻，江枫的味道好好闻.......

伯邑考好想什么都想不起，一心只有眼前抱着他的男人，被放到榻上对方要离开时还攥着衣袖不肯让他走，“去哪儿.......？”

为什么还不来肏我.......

爱人欲求不满的软糯模样唤醒了江枫一肚子的精虫，抓着白皙的小手轻吻，“马上回来，我先给那陈友谅一个教训。”提到这个名字江枫就牙痒痒，大跨步走回浴桶边上，不客气的捞起陈友谅。

单手就将陈友谅提起，动作粗鲁的好似对方只是需要他剿灭的匪类，从衣柜里找到一捆红绳，“你不是喜欢这些歪门邪道吗，我就让你好好尝尝这滋味。”

“混蛋！你放开我！”陈友谅赤条条的被抱着，心里抵抗的很，奈何不知为何全身的力气都使不上来，除了热还是热，曾经在性事中被重点照顾的地方全都瘙痒难耐，小穴乳首自不用提，就连后穴都一收一缩的。

江枫不顾陈友谅的挣扎，将对方两腿扒开分别固定在太师椅上用红绳绑住，贴近私处的绳索勒开了花穴，嫩红色的花唇大开，肉眼可见已有淫水慢慢流了出来。陈友谅红着眼推搡，江枫却纹丝不动，“狗东西你要干嘛！放开！哥哥......哥哥！江枫欺负我！”陈友谅见硬的不管用，只能求助哥哥，奈何伯邑考自个儿都神志不清，哪里还顾得上他。

红绳被使得极溜，不一会就攀上了陈友谅的上身，绑得娇媚的男子好似刚出笼的大闸蟹。粉嫩的乳尖被时不时的摩擦过红绳，又痒又疼，陈友谅恶狠狠瞪着江枫，明明难受的很却不愿对他说一句软话。

“你给我好好反省，等小破回来再放了你。”江枫说完将绳子绕到椅背打了个死结。陈友谅四仰八叉的被固定在红木椅上，对着大门口，如果此时有不懂事的仆役推门进来就可以瞧见主人家不知羞耻的模样。

江枫还嫌不解气，绕道屏风后找到了罪魁祸首，拔了布塞，不留情的在陈友谅的敏感处都浇上几滴，“自作孽，不可活。”

被火上浇油的陈友谅哪里还来得及解释是自己弄错了药品，哼哼唧唧地扭着身子却怎么地都不能解脱。

这边江枫随意找了件袍子盖在陈友谅身上，罚归罚，江枫还是记得伯邑考三番四次叮咛他的宝贝弟弟身子弱，万一受凉了，到时候心疼的还是他那心软的媳妇儿。

“枫......好痒.....”江枫也没想到，才离开一会儿再回到榻上，伯邑考已经张开双腿，手指塞入了自己的花径，慢慢的抽插着。男人倒吸一口气，只觉气血上涌，这药着实厉害，连伯邑考这般正经一心念着道德伦理的人都放开了。

江枫知道这药没有什么副作用，纾解了欲念就行，不等江枫解开腰带，伯邑考迷离着眼就勾住他的脖子送上了唇，两具火热的身体立刻交织在一起，为对方带去解药。

“唔.....”伯邑考难得主动，勾住江枫探入他唇中的舌，“凉凉的......舒服.....”小正经变成小浪货，江枫裤裆硬得可以打铁，三下五除二就掏出性器抵着花核磨蹭，“以后要是想要了，我教你自己玩，但别让你弟弟碰你了，我会吃醋的。”

男人的占有欲爆棚，就连孪生子也不能随意触碰自家爱人。

江枫扶着肉棍，用圆润的顶端磨蹭着花核，一下下力道不重，“考儿，是不是觉得酥酥麻麻的。”

“嗯.....”伯邑考咬着唇点头，水光潋滟的双眼诉说着欲求，明明有肉棒，为什么还要只靠这里高潮，心下觉得不甘的小王爷主动挺腰，张开双腿试图用下边的小嘴吞下肉头，“小穴好痒.......直接进去.....嗯........哈.....考儿想你了.........想吃枫哥的大肉棒........”伯邑考受不了，居然直接翻身将江枫压在剩下，轻舔猫唇扶着肉棒坐了下去，没有扩张的阴穴噗嗤一下被撞开，疼得伯邑考无力趴到在江枫身上，“疼嗯.......”好看的眉头蹙起，惹得江枫心疼无比，急着想要抱起伯邑考退出，却遭到阻止，“枫哥....顶一顶.....爽了就不疼了..........”乖顺的像兔子一般的爱人说出这般诱人的话，大野狼江枫哪里还受得住，肉茎硬是又在烫热的穴儿内涨大一圈。

“啊呜.......肉棒好大....要撑坏了.....”伯邑抿嘴，一边说着要坏了一边却又玩弄起自己的花核，努力放松下体，一吸一缩的用另一张嘴吮吸着肉棒。

媳妇儿接二连三反常的开放，叫江枫丢了三魂七魄，浑身过了电一般，一个月以来被禁的欲望集中爆发，还来不及脱下朝服就掐着伯邑考快速顶弄起来，搅得因为春药浪荡不已的小王爷淫叫连连，又是肉棒干得好深，又是要被肏死了，甚至还自称小骚货简直让江枫叹为观止，只觉这药效太过可怖。

这边激烈的情事可苦了被下重药的陈友谅，四肢都被禁锢，乳首、双穴和挺立的性器都被江枫重点浇了药物。此刻完全发作，整个人如同被放在蒸笼里煎熬，那几处地方更是痒得发疼，好似有千万只蚁虫在攀爬，恨不得有人能能赶快来摸一摸，肏一肏他。

哥哥淫浪的叫声无异于火上浇油，奈何他却完全不能动弹，就连想要自己用手指玩一下都做不到。贝齿咬住缨红的双唇，陈友谅只能扭动身子，试图通过皮肤和绳子的摩擦来缓解一些热度。性器翘得老高，磨蹭着真丝的外袍，却无法挺腰获得更多的快感。绞成麻花状的粗粝绳条能够给予的抚慰微不足道，陈友谅尽其所能的挺胸扭臀，每每粗糙的绳子蹭到乳头，都只能带来一瞬的舒娱。

陈友谅嫌着不够，轻轻唤着哥哥的名字想要血肉之亲帮帮他，可他却不知道自以为很大声的呼喊根本只是乏力的轻哼，被掩盖在兄长夫夫俩性爱的淫乱声中。

求天不应，求地无门。

更可怕的是随着药效的发作，身上的皮肤也全都变成了敏感处一般，被勒住的地方烫得不行，稍稍一动疼痛就会转化为快感蔓布全身。

“嗯........啊.......破破......哥哥.......”陈友谅意识不清的挣扎，可不知江枫使得什么手法，越挣扎，绳索越紧，红色直接嵌入肉里，陈友谅不敢再动。只有深呼吸时，白嫩的胸膛剧烈起伏，奶尖儿才会有意无意蹭到细绳，带来一丝丝缓解。

时间仿佛静止，陈友谅只觉得听觉视觉都渐渐模糊，只剩下全身皮肤的感官超常工作。花穴因为微凉的空气而不自觉的翕张，汨汨流着骚水，将厚实的坐垫都打湿，精巧的绣线在粘液的浸润下湿滑无比，泛着晶亮。不仅仅是前边的花穴就连后方天生并非用来交媾的后穴，也痒得不行，希望被满足。

如果陈友谅的嗅觉还正常，他一定能闻到下体那一股一股蜜液的骚味儿。

开合的粉穴饥渴无比，此刻却只能吞进空气，它叫嚣着想要被填满，用又热又硬的肉棒捅进去好好缓解一下。与轩辕破交媾的场景一点一点浮现在脑海中，有他在房内放浪不堪骑着男人肉棒的，有深夜校场马背上的刺激交合，有山野溪水中的合衣交欢，一场一场都犹如走马灯一般，画面或清晰或模糊，但唯一相同的是那每每达到高潮的窒息快感。

这种无望得不到满足的感觉简直要逼疯陈友谅，他简直憎恨自己的记忆力为何如此好，将那些酣畅淋漓的性事记得如此清楚。

可能够将那种噬骨快乐带给他的男人不在身边............

难耐的欲望熏红了陈友谅的眼眶，满脑子都是小破熊怎么还不回来，别人的相公一下朝就知道回家，这臭熊却不知所踪，不知是否在外边被狐媚子勾去了魂。小王爷越想越委屈，泪珠啪塔啪塔滴落在遮盖着的衣服上，这可真是下边也在哭，上边也在哭。

抽抽噎噎只能让身子更多摩擦过绳面，激发欲求，恶性循环。

直接导致轩辕破捧着热乎的桂花糕推门进来的时候就见到心上人哭的一把眼泪，一把鼻涕。小副将这还哪里顾得上炫耀桂花糕，直接往桌上一扔，三步并作两步冲到陈友谅身边，跪在身前摸着美人脸颊上的泪珠。

“谅谅，怎么了，谁欺负你了？”轩辕破奇怪怎么陈友谅坐在门口，身上还盖着件衣服，没多想就伸手扯开，结果完全被底下的风光激出鼻血。原本白玉般的身子完全变成粉红，还被双腿打开五花大绑，花穴敞着淅淅沥沥的淫水将塞了厚棉花的坐垫都打湿了。

“你欺负我了！你那个该死的少爷欺负我了！呜呜呜......嗝......你别碰我！你......嗝......去找狐媚子去！”陈友谅见到轩辕，心里的委屈一下都涌了出来，再加上身子被折磨的不行，竟哭的更凶，还打起嗝来。

“什么狐媚子，哪来的狐媚子？”轩辕破自然直接过滤别碰我这种口是心非的话，从背后解开红绳。

“那你去哪儿了！江枫那个混蛋回来快半个时辰了！”陈友谅火气极大，一脚揣在轩辕破的胯下，轩辕破没敢躲闪，鸡儿挨了一脚，幸好陈友谅再气还是控制了力道，不至于毁了下半身的性福，但毕竟是命根子，又因为刚才瞬间的视觉冲击已然勃起，轩辕还是疼得呲牙。

握住陈友谅纤细的脚踝也不放手，抵在裆部的硬物上，轩辕委屈巴巴的开口，“我....我去给你买桂花糕的，走的前一天你说想吃，谁成想第二天就临时出征.......”破破指着被粗暴扔在桌上，掉出油纸包装的桂花糕。

“哼！”陈友谅自知理亏不再纠缠，转而轻轻用脚碾着轩辕的肉棒，脚心可以描绘出性器的粗长形状，当下心痒更甚，只想教这大玩意儿进到身体里好好捅一捅，“裤子，自己脱了。”轩辕破没有一刻迟疑，撤了裤腰带掏出自己那话。

圆润小巧的脚趾张开，直接夹住阳具顶端，另一只脚也不闲着沿着轩辕破的大腿上移，脚掌直接将性器裹在中间。陈友谅发丝散乱，光裸的上身还残留着一条条绳印，一手揉按着阴蒂一手撸动着早已涨红的性器，双脚伺候着自家男人的大宝贝，淫乱的模样连妓院里的花魁见了都要自叹不如。

娇生惯养，就连脚上都没有一块死皮，滑嫩的小脚脚踩得轩辕破全身的热量都集中至下体，再也不能忍一把抱起陈友谅。铁块一般坚硬的手臂刚劲有力，托住小王爷的身子压在木柱上，“谅谅，踩着我的脚。”陈友谅难得听话的照做，左脚白皙的脚掌踩在轩辕破沾满泥土的脏靴子上，右腿则被轩辕破抬起挂在臂弯。

男人的阳物已然硬得不像话，陈友谅也无法忍耐勾着轩辕破的脖颈，将皮肤叼起一块，轻轻舔舐，“肏我........进来......我要你.......嗯......马上.............哈......”

“嗯啊！”下一刻火热的肉棒便贯穿了雌穴，肥厚娇嫩的花唇被挤向两边，瞬间所有感官都集中到那处，饥饿许久的穴肉贪婪的吸吮着肉茎，希望男人入得更深，“肏进去.......不会坏的......快点满足我.........啊.......破破......好爽......总算吃到了......”半个时辰的瘙痒总算止住，陈友谅满意的舔着唇，口液将猫猫唇染得晶亮，诱惑着轩辕破。

脑回路一根筋的武将不会周旋，直接堵住了陈友谅的香唇，舔舐过上一刻才被主人招待过的地方。舌尖犹如第二根性器，在上面的小嘴攻城略地，谅谅是他的，属于他一个人的，只要想到这个，轩辕破就愈发亢奋，挺腰的动作更快。

陈友谅的浪叫全都被堵住，身体前倾几乎所有的重量都压在轩辕破身上，交合处啪啪啪的声响不绝于耳，激烈的性事虽满足了小穴的欲求，可胸前同样被恶意涂抹了春药的小点还在叫嚣着寂寥。

浑身瘫软酥麻，陈友谅喘着粗气，补充着肺叶里被轩辕破抽走的空气，手却将轩辕的头向下压凑上胸口，一只手捏起自己的奶头送到轩辕嘴边，“相公......吸一吸......嗯唔..........死混蛋在这里抹了药.......啊唔.....奶头......痒死了......相公帮我......”轩辕破烧红了眼，心想自家媳妇儿在情事上越发没有下限。

浪荡的话语直接引诱轩辕破张开嘴含住了一边的花蕊，舌尖卷起乳粒来回拨弄，一会儿又沿着绳子勒出的红痕轻轻舔舐，好不柔情。可轻柔的伺候并不让爱人满意，陈友谅蛮横地揪着轩辕的发丝，“用牙齿............破破......咬咬我的小奶头.......想要疼......嗯.......”陈友谅满脑子都是方才轻微的疼痛带来的快感，好像觉醒了什么不得了的属性。

反正，小破熊最听话了。

轩辕破闷哼一声，切牙直接叼起奶头拉长，好似冬天吃的红豆年糕，小红豆被含在嘴里吸吮碾摩，一下下针刺一般的痛感化为快感贯穿四肢。陈友谅放浪形骸的抱着轩辕的头，“对.......唔嗯.......就是这样.......奶头被咬的好舒服...........破破好会玩......谅儿被你娈得爽死了......奶尖都要被咬下来了......”

轩辕破耳廓都红了，可没成想谅谅还能更加浪荡，裹住自己肉棒的软穴有意识的收缩着，“下面不要停.......再快点......嗯.......里面还是好痒.......啊.............要大肉棒止痒.......”陈友谅毫不怜惜的扯着自己的乳尖，“站着好累.....去床上肏我.......”

维持这个姿势也好一会儿，轩辕破也担心谅谅着凉，干脆一把托起男人，大白腿完全环在他的腰侧，每走一步性器就更深一分，爽的陈友谅直打哆嗦，指甲恨不得抠进男人的皮肉里，“嗯啊......那儿.......那话儿干到子宫了......嗯啊啊.......好酸......”许久没被戳刺的地方只是被稍稍触碰就酸软的不行，语调听着委屈，身子却完全背道而驰，扭着屁股恨不得将大肉头整个吞下去。

好容易被放到床上，陈友谅一丝一毫也不愿意松开轩辕破直接勾着对方的腰让轩辕破直接压在他身上。

“枫哥......射......要射了.......松开.......”一旁模模糊糊的声音传来，陈友谅依稀还能辨别出是哥哥的声音，却无暇顾及，自己主动挺腰收缩着花穴伺候着能让他满足的肉刃。轩辕破自然不会让他失望，把着陈友谅的膝弯压下，到底还是练家子，身体柔韧性不错，一下就被摆成几乎对折的姿势。小腿几乎贴着脸颊，交合处就展现在陈友谅眼前，被肏的通红的花穴还在不知餍足的吞吃着狰狞的“凶器”，淫水滋滋流着，亲眼看着自己被干更加刺激陈友谅的快感，“肉棒好大.............小穴都被撑开了.......会破的.......”小浪货故意讲着骚话逗弄老实巴交的相公。

小粉熊恨不得堵住谅谅这张无遮拦的嘴，奈何他只能用鸡巴堵住下面的嘴罢了。

使了上战场杀敌的劲头款摆着腰身，陈友谅抱着自己的腿，看着大囊袋一次次拍打着阴阜，几乎要将那处撞得肿起来，硕大的龟头轻车熟路的挤入了子宫颈进入宫腔，冠状沟都勾着宫口叫陈友谅爽的再也叫不出一句话来。

不出意外，久未尝到肉味的轩辕破很快就在温热的宫腔内射入一股又一股的精液，誓要将那里灌满。

宽敞的大床躺下四个人还是稍显拥挤，江枫抱着刚潮吹了一次的伯邑考拉开大腿坐在床头，一点都不体谅媳妇儿还在高潮中的抽搐只想把对方干得更加糟糕，好让他长长记性不要再总是随着弟弟胡闹。

而轩辕破也有样学样，托着陈友谅的屁股朝着枫考二人的方向，小孩把尿似地抱着，两兄弟面对面被肏干，不知舒爽更多些还是羞耻更多一些。轩辕破用很快又硬起来的肉棒捣着陈友谅的内里，每一下都干得极深，仿佛要将胞宫捅穿，陈友谅只能捂着肚子咿咿呀呀的叫唤，手掌下还能清楚感受到男人肉棒的形状。

这下，终于，完完全全被填满了。

刚刚高潮没多久的陈友谅又活生生的被操出了精液，白灼的液体飙射到伯邑考粉嫩的身上，江枫不客气的刮下塞进伯邑考的小嘴，“你不是最喜欢你那弟弟吗？来尝尝，是相公的比较好吃还是弟弟的比较好吃。”

药效未过的伯邑考含着手指舔舐，嘬得津津有味一般，“都好吃......嗯.........相公，下面的小嘴......啊......呜嗯........也要吃老公的精液.......”

真浪透了。

“好，别急，马上喂给你。”

“破破，我也要......嗯......要大肉棒射在子宫里.....嗯.....”陈友谅不甘示弱拍打着轩辕破结实的手臂暗示其加速。哥哥被操弄的模样仿佛是在面前竖了一面铜镜，恍惚之间陈友谅伸出藕白色的手想要触碰一下另一个自己。双子的心灵感应也让伯邑考注意到了弟弟的注视，拖着淫靡的身子想要向前。

“哥哥.........”

眼看手指就要触碰到伯邑考的薄唇，下一刻哥哥就被身后的男人一把拉回，重重地被钉在硕大阳具上，发出闷哼，发髻已经在一次又一次的激烈顶撞下歪到一边，发丝垂落耳边，“枫哥.......我......嗯唔.......谅谅他.............”谅谅在找我......

“嘘......”江枫的铁臂从后方绕过，竖起食指抵在伯邑考湿润柔软的唇瓣上，“这次是给考儿的惩罚，今天都不能被弟弟碰，这是惩罚，考儿要乖。”双手被反折到身后，伯邑考只能眼睁睁看着弟弟满脸泪痕，心疼得很，却犟不过江枫的力道只能认命兀自沉溺情欲。

可伯邑考是不知的是，那些眼泪完全是被身后男人干的太爽所致。

“哥哥......哥哥......嗯......”

自家媳妇儿被干着却口口声声喊着别人，就连没脾气的小熊和自己置起气来，觉得是自己没用让谅谅还有心思想着别的。遂也跟着江枫有样学样，肌肉的喷张手臂勒住扣住陈友谅的细腰，捣蒜一般操控青年的身体肏干。

“你干嘛.......嗯......我要哥哥......”陈友谅的小辫子被撞的乱跳，轩辕破不让他触碰哥哥的行为让他不解。

“谅谅.....”轩辕破委屈巴巴的开口，平日里壮得跟熊一样的男人撒起娇来却以外的奶唧唧，陈友谅最受不了这个，一下就软了腰。扭头扣住男人的唇，看着青年垂下的眼角有些过意不去，干脆配合男人的动作收缩着花穴，另一只手还抚慰着轩辕的囊袋揉弄，以示补偿。

此起彼伏的肉体碰撞声盈满了整间屋子，最后两兄弟都被干得汁水横流，前后穴都肿的不像话，才算接触了药性，酣酣睡去。

才结束了任务就回家饱餐一顿的将军们美滋滋的去厨房给自家媳妇儿开小灶去了。

至于最后解除误会江枫险些又被陈友谅剪掉鸡儿，就不详述了ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ


	5. 七夕-破凉part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装  
> 妓院角色play

七夕

“谅谅...我看真的算了吧，有失体统。”伯邑考看着眼前的阵仗额头突突的地跳，他真的有点想告诫十天前的自己不要随便敷衍弟弟，不然后果不堪设想。

今天是一年一度的七夕佳节，是他们兄弟俩可以自由外出后度过的第一个节日，好奇心重又贪玩的陈友谅早就筹谋着要拉上他去玩上一玩。早十来天就缠着他说想做女儿装扮参加聚会，先是说这样才好融入环境看看大家如何过节，被他驳回后又说四个优秀的大男人往那里一站，只怕四周会被仰慕女子堵得水泄不通。这些理由在他看来都是荒谬的借口说辞，他自己的同胞弟弟自己还不了解嘛，定是调皮贪新鲜好玩吧了。

奈何伯邑考就算能看穿弟弟，却也没有这个本事看着对方葡萄般黝黑的大眼睛拒绝到底，本想着先应下来，料想到了时候陈友谅弄不来妆发，也没脸召侍女，最后肯定只能作罢。

如意算盘打得响，却没料到七夕一早，就被陈友谅拉回了王府。

两个小世子独立门户之后时常也会回来，这般与王妃三人关在房里不容他人进入倒是第一次，只有伯邑考知道他这个古灵精怪被宠坏的弟弟串通上了娘亲。

“哥哥，那么好玩的节日，就当添些乐子，别那么严肃嘛。”陈友谅绕到哥哥身后，假意给伯邑考垂肩，实则给娘亲使眼色，“我们打小儿娘亲就想看你穿罗裙，你一直最孝顺的，就圆了娘这个心愿吧。”

王妃虽已有了两个年及弱冠的儿子，可贵妇人脸上却无岁月的痕迹，依旧美艳大方。出生武家的她与一般大家闺秀不同，从小舞刀弄枪不让须眉，与老王爷那段情史也是一段奇缘佳话。成亲后诞下从未露面的双子虽流言蜚语不断，凭着倔强的心性倒也没被别的贵妇人压在底下。说到底，若不是这般坚强的性子，也教养不出两个如此好的孩子，就是偶尔还是会显现出年轻时爱玩的性子来。

比如现在——

王妃接到小儿子的暗示点了点头，故作神伤，“是啊，考儿，我一直以来就遗憾没能生一个可爱的女儿，现在不过是让你穿一次罗裙罢了，你就成全为娘这点小小的心愿吧。”

您就演吧.....

伯邑考无奈地扶着额头，看着性子有7、8分相似的小弟和母亲，哭笑不得。

陈友谅知晓哥哥心中已有松动，又凑在伯邑考耳边小声说道了几句悄悄话，这才让伯邑考勉强应了下来。

最高兴的莫过于王妃，对两个儿子的喜欢不作假，说想要个女儿的话也非虚言。伯邑考和陈友谅身子特殊，可还是打小作为男孩子培养的，特别是伯邑考少年老成，10岁就满嘴之乎者也，年岁大了更是这也不成体统那也有背礼教，就和他那个没趣的老爹一样。如今有机会还不好好玩上一玩，她早就羡慕死那些和女儿一起逛胭脂铺、裁缝店的妇人们了。

拿出一早制备好的锦绣裙褂、胭脂水粉、金钗步摇好一番折腾。

陈友谅要比伯邑考适应，小时候身子弱，和哥哥偷跑出去池塘落水受了风寒卧病一年未愈。恰逢出生时给兄弟俩批命的先生重新游历至此，嘱咐说必需当女童养两年才能渡了那次擅自出府邸带来的劫数，故此他有一段自己穿着女孩儿衣服的记忆，左耳的耳洞也是那时候留下的。

有过经验的陈友谅走到衣挂前，既然要做女装打扮就干脆挑了最少女的款式，桃粉色的绸缎外边笼上了一层白纱，没有避讳母亲和哥哥直接褪下原本的男装换上。改大了一号的裙褂恰好合身，本就纤细的腰系上腰带更显得不足盈握，仅看背影有些高大，转过头来才觉风姿绰约，犹如盛夏池塘中盛放的莲花一般娉婷可人。

伯邑考看的入迷还不知魔爪已经渐渐伸向了他，手里突然被塞进了一条浅蓝色渐变的长裙，母亲的声音就在耳边响起，“快去换上，不会穿的话，让谅儿帮你。”

陈友谅听见自然欢喜，归根结底他提出这个建议无非是想看哥哥扮一次女像，满足一下好奇心。

果然，一钻进屏风后边，就看见穿着白色亵衣的伯邑考对着裙褂手足无措。

“哥哥，你再盯着它，也不会自己跑去你身上的。”陈友谅笑着上前，伸手褪下亵衣，心中暗暗对着雪白的肌肤赞叹不已，见到胸前鼓胀的鸽乳更是憋不住揉了上去，凑在伯邑考耳边轻声道，“哥哥，你这胸真是越发大了，没少被江枫那厮欺负吧。”

“嘶——谅谅！”胸脯被冰凉的手掌罩住，伯邑考一下羞红了脸，瑟缩着后退，“娘还在外头呢，瞎说什么呢！”

“我什么都听不见~”此地无银三百两。

王妃的这一句更让伯邑考脸皮红了个通透。

“躁什么呀，你就是脸皮薄。”陈友谅先递上一件浅蓝色的小布料，“这个兜衣穿在里边，张开手。”

伯邑考红到了肩膀，生怕又闹出什么幺蛾子只得乖乖照做，套上兜衣，向后系上带子，紧贴的布料勒出明显的胸型，倒真像女子一般。

陈友谅拿着片裙，在伯邑考胸前饶了一圈最后紧紧打了结扣，手势说不上利索却也有模有样。披上淡紫薄纱配上挺拔的站姿，倒让小世子想到后院廊子上爬满的紫藤花。

看着儿子们变身女儿们，王妃将内心的激动压下，拉过二人梳妆打扮。

兄弟俩底子好，稍加粉黛就姿容绝伦，伯邑考被强行刷了芙蓉色的胭脂点了红唇，配上坠髻解去了不少本身的端庄刚直之气，简单的插了蓝白色的头饰显得慵懒可人。陈友谅则主动要求梳了个半盘发，两边的小辫子被绕到耳后别在头侧，仅留些许发丝在脸侧显得俏皮可爱，配了支紫粉色花瓣状步摇，煞是好看。

换上绣鞋，带上耳夹，挽上披帛，大功告成。

在花厅与老王爷一同饮茶的江枫与轩辕破没想到，说是去与娘亲说体己话的自家爱人们居然会以这身打扮再次出现，一下子失了礼数呆呆地站了起来，眼睛黏在对方身上撕不下来似地。

伯邑考抿着唇跨步向轩辕破走去，这是陈友谅的鬼主意，说是他们兄弟俩面相生得相似，如若换了衣饰，不知江枫和轩辕破能否认出。陈友谅将痣用粉盖住，而他则在同样的位置点了黑痣，剩下的差别仅剩陈友谅那个耳洞，不过二人皆佩戴了耳夹，难以辨认。

自认这个试探有些可笑，但伯邑考不得不承认他有些好奇答案，如果那些足以分辨俩人的特征被反而成为迷惑选项，他们....是否还能认出？

事事运筹帷幄的伯邑考心脏鼓动，距离轩辕破也不过就剩几步距离，对方真的能认出来吗？

正这般想着，左手就被有力的大掌一扯，伯邑考没来得及反应，步子一个踉跄就倒进了江枫怀里，只觉下巴被手指抹了一下，男人低沉的嗓音在耳边轻轻响起，“考儿，你想到哪儿去呀？”

短短一句话让伯邑考瞬间放下心，取而代之的是欺骗了对方的羞愧之意，加上爹娘就站在一边，对上江枫的眼神支支吾吾说不出话来。

“谅谅，谅谅，你可真漂亮！”轩辕破没有江枫那么深的心思，早就蹦蹦跶跶绕过伯邑考他们跑去牵起陈友谅的手，“怎么还把痣遮上了，我给你把粉擦了。”小心翼翼地给用袖子擦过陈友谅下巴的细粉将原本的小痣露了出来。

“咳咳咳！”王爷猛地咳嗽换来所有人的注意，“怎么穿成这样，成何体统！”

“喉咙不舒服就叫后厨煮点雪梨汤，我让穿的，怎么？”

奈何王爷架子刚摆上就被王妃击垮，摇了摇头再不做声。

“天色黯了，你们快出门吧，玩得开心。”王妃挥了挥手，放过了一边站着的四个小辈。

“知道了。”四人应下行了礼便离开了。

王妃笑盈盈的目送他们离开，直到身边老王爷开口，“你现在还挺喜欢他们俩？当初考儿和谅儿说要与他们成亲的时候，差点闹到圣上那里去的也是你，揍得江家那小子刚好的伤口都裂了。”

“过去的事儿提来作甚，我那时候不是以为儿子们被人欺负了去。”

“现在满意了？”

“考儿性子淡，从小有事情都憋在心里不说，能让他松口说喜欢甘心屈身的，我还能有什么不满意。”

“轩辕破呢？他可只是个副将，你不介意。”

“谅儿的脾气你还不知道？那个轩辕破虽然没有好听的头衔，本事也是有的。最重要的是看得出是真心对谅儿好，我们本就不需要攀权富贵，只求他俩能幸福安康。”

“夫人说的都对。”

======

做了女装打扮，一行人没走大门，悄悄从后门出去了，绕了几个巷子就到了闹市，夕阳已然落下，一弯玄月悄然攀上天空，街边挂着各式精致花灯，少男少女都特意装点过，一个个精神奕奕。

“哥...姐姐，你看那边是什么，那边也是好多人？”陈友谅挽着伯邑考的手，比男装时更加亲密，指着远处人头攒动的摊位。 

伯邑考照旧什么都依着陈友谅，被连拖带拽地带到热闹无比的人群前。

“这边是比穿针的，少女们凑在一起对着不甚明朗的月光穿针引线，第一个能将彩线穿过七孔针便为胜者。”江枫站在伯邑考身后指着右边的摊位，随后又将手指移向左边，“那边再远一些的是读书人供奉的魁星，七夕是魁星的诞辰，所有文人都会在这一天祭拜，祈求考运亨通，可以夺魁。”

陈友谅点头，比起迂腐的文人墨客对游戏更感兴趣，看着少女们一个个仰着头，拿着扁平的针聚精会神地穿线有些蠢蠢欲动，“我也想玩。” 

“你去玩吧，我等你。”就算着了女装，伯邑考对这种女红之事还是不甚感兴趣。

“不用，我和破破去玩就行了。难得出来逛逛，哥哥也四处逛逛吧~”陈友谅笑得灿烂，觉得自己善解人意得不行。

“行，那我和江枫去那边看看。”伯邑考点点头，他确实对魁星那边更为在意。

“到时候在松鹤楼见。”

“好。”伯邑考微笑应下。

陈友谅爽快松开勾住哥哥的手拉过轩辕破挤进了人群，恰巧一轮结束，新的一轮还在招人，台上有7、8个坐垫，陈友谅直接上去占了一个，背对着人群坐下后交了几文钱作为参赛费。不一会儿又有几个姑娘落座，比赛就差不多开始了。

说是赢了有赏钱，其实大多普通人家的姑娘也只是想借这一年一次的机会展露身手，希望可以觅得如意郎君的眷顾，故敢上台的基本都是对自己的手艺颇为自信的。故而在陈友谅还眯缝着眼借助月光努力将线头怼进第一个针孔的时候，就已经有手巧的姑娘穿过了七孔，引来周围一片唏嘘。

陈友谅不服气，又交了几文钱，参加了下一轮比赛，奈何情况还是没有好转。三四轮下来，围观的人也好奇起来，纷纷评头论足。两个青年男子许是有些微醺话说得不太好听，“这小娘子，肩宽背壮的，手艺还那么差，看来很难出阁了，哈哈哈，还是快些下来莫要逞强丢人了。”

陈友谅穿线输了几次，除了越发佩服这些姑娘外，心中还是憋着一口不得不服输的怨气，刚想放弃下台就听见这不中听的话，当下就转过头来怼了回去，“我嫁不嫁得出去，与你们何干？”

这一回头了可不得，明眸皓齿花容月貌，一时之间让外圈的人都合不拢嘴，以为是七姐下凡。

陈友谅知道自己生得好看，不意外他人的反应，只是没想到那两个闲言碎语的男人居然在反应过来之后皮厚地凑了上来，“小娘子，我看你其他不行，但这脸蛋生的俊俏，要不跟了小爷我，保你荣华富……”动口不算，咸猪蹄还伸向陈友谅的脸颊。

“哎呦！疼疼疼！哪个混蛋！”

在陈友谅思考着是直接削了这人的手还是直接掰断的时候，轩辕破先了一步挡在陈友谅之前，将登徒子的手反折到背后，大喝一声，“莫要碰我娘子！”

那人是显然有些来头，被轩辕破擒住之后四周涌上来四五个打手，冲着轩辕破就上，陈友谅本想帮忙可还未出手，就已经被轩辕破搞定，一个个被揍得四仰八叉鼻青脸肿倒在地上。

陈友谅看着那一个个愤恨地看着他的眼神，心下觉得有趣，干脆扮演起五好娘子的角色气气这些人，故娇滴滴地开口，“相公，还好你来了，不然我就要被这群混蛋轻薄了去。”说完还嫌不够解气，撩起袖子给轩辕破擦汗，也不管对方揍这几个货色根本轻轻松松一点汗都没出，“妾身给您擦擦汗。”

为首的男子在朋友搀扶下爬起来，这才借着花灯的光看清轩辕破的体格和面容，捂着血肿的嘴角话都说不利索，“我还当是谁呢那么横，不就是江枫身边的一条狗，也敢和本少爷抢女人？啊——！”

“给你机会，再说一次？”没有人看见陈友谅是怎么出的手，回过神来，寒凉的软剑已经架在男人的脖子上，娇美的脸庞虽笑着却也透着浓浓杀意。

“你这成了亲还出来抛头露面的刁妇，把.....把剑拿开，你可知道我是谁！”

“我家少爷可是正三品宋大将军的嫡子，休得无礼！”一旁爬起来的侍卫狗仗人势的吠着。

普天之下莫非皇土，陈友谅根本没把这些人放在眼里，一柄剑更用力了几分直到男人的脖颈沁出血丝，“我守不守妇道与你何干，我相公都没说话。还有我管你是谁的狗儿子，我说过了，给我道歉。”

“你.....你放肆！”

“道歉，我再说最后一次。”殷红的血液顺着剑身缓缓下流。

“谅谅，算了，难得出来玩......”

“闭嘴，我可不会眼睁睁看着别人欺辱你。”

轩辕破被骂了心里却喜滋滋的，谅谅为他出头的样子好帅，这些话他从小到大已经听过无数次了，起先少爷也会为他说话，可时间久了大家就在背地里说无凭无据的也就只能习惯成自然了。没想到平日骄纵对他也时常打骂的陈友谅会为了那么一句他觉得无痛不痒的话生气，嘴角不由得挂起了笑容。

“我道歉，对.....对不起。”见打也打不过，名讳也不好用，怕死的本能还是大于面子，狗儿子颤抖着腿道了歉，陈友谅才满意的收回剑，一行人赶快骂骂咧咧地跑了。

“谅谅，谢谢~”

“谢....谢什么。”轩辕破露八颗牙的真挚笑容和道谢倒让陈友谅不好意思起来，“那些纨绔子弟的话你莫要放在心上。你上阵杀敌保卫疆土，他们坐享着你们用鲜血换来的和平还如此放肆，该羞愧的是他们。”

“嗯，夫人说的都对！”

一通搅和没有扫了陈友谅游街的兴致，沿着中央长街从头玩到尾也过去了一个多时辰，陈友谅见了不少新鲜玩意儿，也尝了许多街边料理，却还是不得劲干脆拉着轩辕破往拐角的小街逛去。

只是一踏入这条巷子，就被眼前景象骇到，如果陈友谅还是半年前那个不知情欲的青涩处子还会好奇一下，可如今成亲都已过数月的他还怎会不知这条是什么街。

一眼望去街巷两边站满了莺莺燕燕穿着暴露的女子，一个个浓妆艳抹香气呛得人鼻头发痒，细细端望，还能发现每家门口都有一个穿着白衣做七姐打扮的女子，想是这花街柳巷也就着七夕想出的噱头。

轩辕破一见这场面就僵住了，扯着陈友谅的手要回头，却不想自家这个好热闹的小娘子不依，拽回他的手道，“破破，要不要去玩玩。”

不是，你没去玩过吗？！

轩辕破瞪大了双眼，不敢道出心里话。这种地方总是能让他想起和陈友谅初次见面，他由着药性侵占了神志，误以为谅谅是妓子强要了他。虽是由着这场误会他才得以与那么好的人结缘，但终究不是像话本里那般美好的邂逅，那次之前轩辕破从未踏入过花楼，之后他更是避之不及。

陈友谅这个受害人倒似完全不在乎，还颇有点故地重游的感觉，拉着轩辕破就要进楼，女子打扮的小世子自然被拦下，幸好塞了点银票就能搞定。

没人想到会有男人和娘子一同逛妓院，入了花厅，陈友谅一身粉装倾国容颜，自然收获了周遭一群臭男人色眯眯的眼神，以为是新来了什么好货色被人捷足先登纷纷觉得可惜。

陈友谅要了间上房间，又费了不少银钱叫了最出名的两位花魁表演了几个拿手好活。

奈何这舞剑的小姐姐身姿软弱无骨还直朝轩辕破抛媚眼，那弹琴的也不如哥哥十分之一的技艺，最让他无语的是这号称花魁姐妹花的二人姿色与他相比更是平平.....

没瞧出乐趣来的陈友谅让轩辕破打赏了足够的银钱之后就叫人退下了。

东摸摸西瞧瞧新鲜劲儿过了之后，陈友谅便觉得有些无趣，拉着轩辕破就要走。轩辕破刚松一口气，飘飘的靡靡之音就隔着墙传进二人的耳朵。

“嗯...啊.....官人...官人弄得奴家好舒服....嗯啊...”

“莲儿你的奶怎么又大了，这段时间被滋润的不错啊。”

“唔啊....官人你坏死了.....嗯.......还不是你成天嘬它....”

“我还有更坏的呢。”

“嗯嗯啊啊........”

！！！

老实人轩辕破涨红了一张脸，伸手捂住陈友谅的耳朵，“别听。”

这一碰反而更加不得了，灼热的大掌贴着耳测，几乎贴在陈友谅背后的躯体充满雄性气息，一下点燃小世子体内邪火。一双美目巧笑嫣兮，扭头望向轩辕破，在对方眼里也看到了同样的情欲，陈友谅坏心眼的探向男人胯下，故意嗲着嗓子道，“破破，怎的如此硬了。”

还不是因为你贴我身上！

隔壁厢房此起彼伏的叫声愈发厉害，都是男子，听到这些难免会起势，陈友谅也不例外。体会过情欲快感的身体烧了起来，不仅性器精神奕奕地抬起头来，就连花穴也慢慢动情，流出的黏腻液体沾在亵裤上，蜜穴里泛起的痒意教他不住摩擦着大腿。陈友谅忍不住转头，埋首在轩辕破的脖颈，探出舌尖沿着锁骨向下，在结实的小麦色胸膛上留下一道道水痕，“来都来了，不做吗？”

一股热血涌上脑子，待轩辕破回过神来他已经将爱人压倒在床铺上，用来固定襦裙的系带他怎么都取不掉，只得从下而上将裙摆整个撩起，直接褪下亵裤，露出两条光裸的长腿。那张勾引了他一整晚的红唇甜蜜万分，好似永远亲不够一般。

陈友谅也是第一次穿着裙装交欢，隔壁淫靡的叫声此起彼伏，勾得他一时竟也觉得自己好像是勾栏里供人亵玩的窑姐。

性爱总是要有点新意才更有乐趣，陈友谅迷迷糊糊也不忘使坏，一手扶着轩辕破雄伟的那根，一手以两指分开沾满花液的阴阜，殷红的私处毫无遮拦的暴露，小小的阴蒂颤颤巍巍好似在祈求被人玩弄。

陈友谅将男人充血的龟头抵住肉缝的入口摩擦，“官人....奴家这里湿透了，快用你的那根进来堵住这些水。”

奴....奴家....？？？

龟头几乎泡在湿漉漉的软穴口，下体硬到爆炸，轩辕破却还是被陈友谅突如其来的自称惊到。

“谅谅？”

“官人怎么了，嫌奴家伺候的不舒服吗，怎么这幅表情。”轩辕破傻憨憨的模样叫陈友谅在心里憋笑，凑到轩辕破的耳边咕哝了两句，男人面色翻来覆去总算也是点了头。

陈友谅笑笑继续勾引，扭着纤腰用翕张着小穴去吞吐肉头，“官人这里好大啊...快来..里面痒死了.....”

“小...小骚货，我这就来满足你。”轩辕破一字一句捧读着谅谅刚才教他的台词，身体也僵得厉害。

“....”

孺子不可教也！

“好了好了，你可闭嘴吧。”

陈友谅翻了个大白眼，若不是下身真的发起了浪，他恨不得揍轩辕破一顿，这个老实过头的小破熊真是气死他了。为了不再听结结巴巴的淫语，陈友谅拉下轩辕破吻住了那张老实巴交的嘴，热情似火地纠缠着软舌，滑嫩的大腿内侧若有似无地摩挲着轩辕破的腰背。脚尖崩直时不时地挑逗着男人结实的大腿，好一副蛇蛟美人的柔弱媚态。手中握着的肉茎又胀开一圈，陈友谅已经迫不及待想要被那物什贯穿。小手把着肉茎就直接往小洞里塞，下身还配合的抬起，贪婪地渴求硕大的阳物。

‘噗嗤’一下，习惯性事的娇嫩小穴轻松地吞下了肉头，“嗯...官人的肉棒好大......只是前面进来就把小穴撑开了...”陈友谅放肆地喊着淫声浪语丝毫不怕被别人听见，“快进来，我没力气了......小穴想要吃更多.....进来...嗯啊......”

轩辕破倒吸一口气，如今谅谅眼尾含春，一双猫唇开合吐露着羞人的淫语，那小穴绞得如此紧致，教他欲罢不能。再顾不得礼义廉耻，熊腰一挺，将整根肉棒一鼓作气的送进了桃花乡温柔谷，肉头径直破开软肉挤出一股又一股骚水，打湿两人交合处。

“谅谅夹得好紧...”刚埋入对方体内，轩辕破就忍不住大力操弄起来，在战场上练就的一身蛮力在床榻上也派上了用处，肌肉紧绷托着陈友谅的臀肉快速摆动起来，硕大的肉刃一次次凿开甬道，与穴肉快速摩擦，每次破开花穴那里都还是一如初次般的弹性十足，简直名器。

陈友谅还嫌自己不够勾人似的，一双藕臂缠住轩辕的脖颈，手指抠挠着钢铁般坚硬的后脊，粉粉的猫唇含住男人的耳垂，“我伺候的官人舒服吗.....肉棒好大.....要把奴家烫坏了......”热情似火，将男人一道拉入情欲深渊，“快摸摸我...浑身都好空虚......”

顶弄间陈友谅胸前的绑带已然松垮，遮掩前胸的布料散乱不堪，露出红粉诱人的双乳，虽不似伯邑考那般长势喜人却也比一般男子大了不少。

“谅谅的胸越来越大了，好软。”轩辕破肏得爽利，一边摆着公狗腰一边低头舔弄乳首，空出一只手用虎口将乳肉聚拢，简直像把脸埋在其中。“啵唧！”轩辕破在白嫩的胸脯上重重吮吸了一口，发出羞人的声音不说还留下了粉粉的吻痕。

明明自己说着淫声浪语都不会脸红的陈友谅却被这声音逗得满面涨红，脑中不住的想起方才隔壁妓子的淫叫，他的这处何尝不是因为轩辕破总是亵玩才慢慢变大的。

可是真的好舒服，粗粝的舌苔舔舐着乳粒，舌尖绕着打转，酥酥麻麻的快感缓缓流淌全身，花穴收缩得更快，他自己都可以感受到媚肉是怎么饥渴的吮吸肉棒。

“嗯......啊，牙齿别...”陈友谅欲拒还迎嘴上喊这不要却挺着胸将乳首送进轩辕嘴里，“奶头好疼.....不要咬......舔舔....”湿漉漉的眸子娇俏可人，哪里还有方才教训纨绔子弟的半分英气，分明就是被肉棒驯得服服帖帖的小骚包。细长的手指主动揪起乳尖端，用指甲抠着乳缝，轻微的疼痛可以让他更爽。

在床上有了默契，轩辕破早知道自家媳妇儿的不要就是要，于是啃咬乳首的力道愈发用力，分明就是要把两颗乳头欺负脱皮才肯罢休。那玫红的肉粒残留着晶亮的口水，好似新采摘下 的小樱桃一般馋人，“谅谅的lai子真好吃。”

“嗯...啊....官人...都是你的，奴家以后怀了孩子.....还得用这里给你喂奶呢.....你轻点咬.....嗯...啊！！！别....不要一边玩奶头一边弄奴家那里......啊......”陈友谅到了兴头，还不忘假扮妓子的戏码，弄得轩辕破也有点被带着入戏。四处点火的手居然捏住了阴蒂用力揉着，粗粝的指腹只需轻轻一刮就能抽空他全身的力道。轩辕破身上覆着薄汗，顺着肌肉的纹理滴落在陈友谅的胸膛，性感万分的看着被自己弄得神志不清的爱人，“谅谅太敏感了，对每个恩客都这样吗？”

轩辕破总是最听话的，谅谅说什么他就做什么，只可惜有时候做的太好了，会反噬。

他此刻好像真的融入了嫖客的身份，松开被蹂躏得又红又肿布满吻痕的胸乳，一边拨弄揉捏阴蒂一边套弄陈友谅干净的男根，肏穴的动作停了下来直勾勾地盯着陈友谅，“说啊，你这处那么会吸，到底给多少人玩过？”边说轩辕破还边加大力度揉按着花蒂，还没有指甲盖大的软肉被揉得肿胀起来，几乎无法隐藏在阴唇内，可怜巴巴地充着血。

“不要揉了......太舒服....身体好奇怪........”

“不是奇怪，是谅谅发浪了，想要男人干了。”轩辕破用力得几乎要将花蒂揉碎，松开把住性器的手朝着弹软的屁股拍去，“说，是不是馋男人的肉棒了，被多少人肏过才那么骚？”

啪啪地拍打肉臀，陈友谅被刺激到不行，每一巴掌落下小穴就紧紧吸住肉棒，屁股蛋被打的发烫，终于忍不住落下泪来，双腿缠住轩辕破的腰，抽抽噎噎地哼唧，“没....就被破破一个人肏过....只喜欢破破一个.....嗯啊...别打了........奶子也是被破破吸大的，阴蒂也是被破破吸肿的，破破是我唯一的男人......唔.....快动动......小骚穴痒死了.........”

“我也只喜欢你一个。”

陈友谅唤他一句破破，轩辕全是除了孽根就都酥酥软软的，托起那屁股蛋狠狠往里冲刺，肉厚的蘑菇头直直顶向子宫口，撞击着软软肉，一下弄得陈友谅叫都叫不出来，紧闭着眼眸承受暴风来袭般猛烈的快感。

子宫颈的软肉被狠狠撞击，每一下都要命似的舒服，那又粗又长异于常人的一根终于在百十下冲刺之后怼开了一道小口，“唔...子宫......子宫又被干开了......”劈头盖脸的快感袭向陈友谅，指甲几乎将轩辕破的背脊挠破，“好烫......破破的...嗯啊.....好大...”陈友谅的身体像一张拉满的弓，蓄势待发。

粗硬的肉物在小穴里卖力挺动，突起的伞装边缘拉扯着宫口，一会儿使了巧劲碾磨子宫，一会儿大开大合的胡乱冲撞，平坦的腹部被顶出肉棒的形状，？肏的陈友谅双目涣散，水汽氤氲，除了被干死了的骚话再也说不出其他。

“我受不了了...谅谅......我要射了”

“嗯...啊......进来...射在里面.....”襦裙堆积在腰间，要散不散，半遮半掩，陈友谅香汗淋漓，乳首因为胸膛的起伏仿佛是在寒风中摇曳的梅花。双腿盘上男人的腰间，花穴努力的吸绞肉，像是要把精液从滚烫的肉棒里挤出来。

轩辕破再忍不住，手指嵌入刚韧柔软的腰肢咬着牙射出了精水，滚烫的浊液浇灌在体内，生生将陈友谅也弄到了潮吹，潮热的汁液一涌而出，整个人抖得如同筛子，无法吞咽的口液顺着唇角滑落。

正是盛暑，高潮后的两人叠交在一起享受着性爱的余韵，不知时间过了多久，墙边突然响起浅浅的敲打声，几下之后更是有人声传来。二人皆是练武之人，听觉算得上敏锐，听声音应是方才那个叫得夸张的莲儿，只是比起方才妖媚入骨的音调要平稳很多，倒是生出几分温柔，“妹妹，妹妹，你那位恩客走了吧。”

妹妹？恩客？

陈友谅脑筋一转，想来他就是那个妹妹，而轩辕破就是那个恩客，疑惑对方为何会问这个就让轩辕噤了声回道，“嗯，走了，怎么了？”

“没什么，这里墙头薄，方才听到了些...嗯，总之，妹妹的声音酥哑之前没听到过，想是新来的吧。”莲儿顿了顿遂又开口，“那个，不知道妈妈嘱咐过没有，如果有客人射在里头了，千万别忘了服下床头暗格里的药物，那是防止有孕的。”

陈友谅一时噎住，一方面因为自己的床帷叫喊被人听去有些羞意，一方面也没想到竟然是说这个，不过他还是在床头摸索了一番，确实有个暗格放了不少东西，其中就有个小药瓶，应就是莲儿说的那个了。

“知道了，姐姐。”陈友谅嗲着嗓子尽量学着女子声音，他自然是不会去食这药物的，只是青楼女子接完客还有这一说法之前也是不知道的。

“诶，对了，别怪姐姐话多。床榻之上的情话，听过就算了，你可千万别当真，想着他能钟意你一人为你赎身让你从良，男人的嘴从来都是骗人的鬼。”莲儿是真的好心，多嘱咐了两句，“既然到这种地方做起皮肉营生，就莫要再动情了。记住，那些男人不过是许你钱财换得一时欢愉罢了，莫要当真，莫要当真。”

陈友谅自小被捧在手心，性子刁蛮任性了些，本心却是极善良的，这位莲儿....姑娘声音里夹着着几分悲切落寞，陈友谅不禁遐想这个不曾谋面的女子有过什么样的遭遇，才有如此感慨。

“我记得了，谢谢姐姐。”安慰也好敷衍也罢，陈友谅还是回了句。

“那好，我也要去招待下个客人了，你....歇会儿吧。”

“嗯。”

陈友谅心里很不舒服，沉默了一阵，默默记下这件事，转眼看着轩辕破还是一脸欲言又止才想起自己让他先别说话，这傻熊就当真憋着一言不吐。

滚滚红尘，自是有人欢喜有人愁，陈友谅自觉能遇见这样真心待自己的人实属不易，绵绵情意暖了心房，捏捏轩辕被情事熏红的脸蛋，越发觉得可爱，“破破，若是我不是王府世子，没有王权富贵，你当时还会选择与我结亲，不离不弃吗？”

“会。”一刻都没有迟疑，轩辕破就捣蒜似地点头，他早在第一眼见到谅谅时就被天仙一般？彻底迷住。

“就算我真的出身青楼？”

“会。”

“我信你。”陈友谅莞尔一笑，翻身压在轩辕破身上，恣意的吻住那双厚实的唇，手掌箍上他的腰侧，才满足的欲念又蒸腾起来。

银色的唾液黏连在两唇之间，陈友谅啃咬过轩辕破的脖颈锁骨，霸道地留下一连的吻痕，任性的小少爷就爱给自己的所属打上标记。纤腰如游蛇般扭转，藕粉的裙装终还是散了更彻底，姣好的酮体完全暴露出来，小腹已经被精液濡湿，白洁的性器也精神万分。再往下，花穴藏在被肏肿的阴唇里，浓精滴滴答答地向外流出，沿着大腿蜿蜒而下。

陈友谅欲火难耐，没被照顾到的后穴空虚的瑟缩起来，只是现下没有润滑的膏体。

脑子活络的小世子没有忘了现在是在妓馆，哪会缺了干那档子事儿的道具。

对了，暗格。

陈友谅起身，朝床头摩挲，果然又拉出几个抽屉里边放着许多他见都没见过的物件，他鼓捣着掏出几个物件。

扁圆的盒子里盛放着的应该是油膏没错，包装虽然简陋但和家里用的差不了些许，至于那木质的玩意儿，只是看形状，陈友谅就能猜个八九不离十。

“谅谅...”

轩辕破只觉自己要疯，自家爱人捧着一根男根模样的木棍仔细端详，漂亮脸蛋上写满了好奇。不出意料，下一刻，陈友谅就兴奋地从他身上跪坐起身，将那物件怼这湿漉漉的入口，“破破，这倒是好物件。唔.....好凉..”说话间，陈友谅稍稍用力，就将假阳具栩栩如生的头部塞进了充盈着精水的花穴。

媚肉被木具凉着快速收缩着，倒将物件吸得更紧，“破破....好舒服.....这假的也把小穴塞得好满......嗯...”

轩辕破惊叹于陈友谅的淫浪，只是被假阳具进入也能发出那么勾人的声音，一时之间竟然连没生命的物件也嫉妒起来，握住陈友谅的手狠狠往上一捅，彻底将假阳具塞入了花穴，“啊啊啊！破...破破，好硬...”那玩具比肉棒坚硬许多，触感奇怪陌生，陈友谅喘着气慢慢适应，木质材料的阳具很快就被体温焐热，那沟壑故意被雕塑的很宽阔，挠刮阴道的感觉十分清晰，让陈友谅爽得不自觉地皱起眉。

“谅谅，就那么舒服？这根有我的大吗？”轩辕破气乎乎，嘟着嘴啃咬爱人的胸乳，一手揉面团似地搓揉着臀肉，一手抠挖出一坨软膏向后穴送去。

“嗯.....舒服...没有破破的大，但是还是好棒，破破的精液都被堵在里面不会漏出来了。”陈友谅扭着腰，梳理好的发髻都散了，乌黑发丝垂于肩头，美得晃眼，“后穴也要，要破破进来把里面射满。”陈友谅丝毫不知收敛，不仅自己揉捏起乳首还缩紧屁股吞吃轩辕破为其开拓后穴的手指，若是伯邑考在此处想必也会因为弟弟放浪的模样羞红脸。

喂不饱自己媳妇儿不能算男人，轩辕破一会儿时间就插入了三指，粗长的手在后穴抠挖，快速寻找到能让陈友谅欲罢不能的一点。自己的下体也已经烧的厉害，无法遏制的情欲几乎将床帐内的空气点燃。

“啊....可以进来吧...别再戳那里了.....唔哈...”菊心被手指碾压，花穴又被填满，强烈的快感流窜全身。

轩辕破抽出手指，陈友谅那敏感的后穴居然已经自动分泌出肠液，无需更多的软膏就可以方便进入，他扶住性器把着爱人的腰身向下，径直戳刺了进去。菊穴不比前边，并非天生用来给人肏干的，紧致的穴肉快速蠕动似要将肉棒推挤出去却只是让轩辕破更加舒爽，肉棒好像被许多小嘴嘬吻，舒畅无比。

“烫...好舒服......快动动.....肏我...”陈友谅撑在轩辕的胸膛，身下的男人在他的命令下大开大合的肏干起来，将他的身子顶得起起伏伏如同波涛中的一叶扁舟，就连呻吟都被打散，胡乱地不知在喊些什么。

轩辕破还嫌不够，空出一只手操控着假阳具的底端配合自己的动作快速抽插起来，两个小骚穴同时被侵犯，刺激得陈友眼谅眼泪汪汪，惊呼连连，“别...别一起弄......要死了...嗯啊.....唔...破......啊.....停..停下......嗯啊啊啊......”

轩辕破不管，肏得愈发用力，腿根拍打着臀肉发出响亮的‘啪啪’声，就连外头女子迎客的调笑声都被掩盖。

“爽么？顶这里是不是很舒服？”轩辕破喘着粗气，健硕的腰有使不完的气力，龟头一下下碾着穴心，“没想到谅儿这般饥渴，两张小嘴都要被填满才行，平日里轩辕是不是亏待你了。”

“前面的小嘴水流出来那么多，堵都堵不住，这根假的就操得你那么爽？”

“谅儿，是我干得你舒服还是这根假的舒服？”

“小屁股咬得死紧，相公都要被你夹断了。”

“呜唔....好爽.....肉棒又热又大.....我也要被破破弄坏了......”陈友谅眼仁上翻已经不知轩辕破在说什么，指甲在男人的肩头抠出8个半月弯，入耳的声音早就无法判断词意成了嗡嗡嗡的杂音。

“别....哈......破破！”

轩辕破使了猛劲，大手裹住小巧的屁股，直接将陈友谅抬起又重重按下，好像身上的根本不是一个成年男子。本身的重量再加上男人的力道，每次落下肉刃都捅到最深处，凿开逼仄的肠道。

“不行...要死了......要死......嗯嗯唔...”陈友谅几欲奔溃，无论如何都无法逃开，屁股一次次被硕大的卵蛋拍击，好像要和肉棒一起肏他一般，身体已经完全不控制。白日里娘亲亲自带上的耳环随着操弄的频率来回摇晃，昭示着情事的激烈，胭脂早已褪了色，取而代之的是因为情欲被染红的双颊，“肉棒...不行......太深了......轻点...”

“不行...谅谅，停不下来，太舒服了...你的小嘴骚得不行，夹得我爽爆了。”轩辕破一个粗人，此时也忘了平日的羞涩，脑中尽是军队里偶尔听到的情色异闻，“谅谅莫不是吸人精气妖精，怎得如此会勾引男人，把我的肉棒吸得那么舒服。不过就算你真的是，轩辕也愿意给你，把所有的精液统统喂给你，就算死在你身上也心甘情愿。”

“嗯...唔.....要.....喂给我......相公.....”

颠鸾倒凤之中，轩辕破又是一个重压，直接将陈友谅送上了巅峰，“别......！啊...唔丢......丢了！！！”

阴茎噗噗地冒着精水，陈友谅简直进气儿多出气儿少，可他的呼吸还没缓过来，那埋在体内的物件被抽出，冷空气都来不及挤入滚烫的肉棒就捅了进来。

之前内射的精液和新分泌的淫水随着肉棒的进出被剐蹭出来，轩辕破一边挺腰一边玩弄肉蒂，嘴巴也不闲着啃咬荡出乳波的小胸。

“不行...我还在射......不能再干了......不行...受不住了......要被操死了......”

陈友谅抖得不行，明明已经在高潮中却还是在被迫承受新的快感，全身的敏感处都被欺负着，他已经分不清这是享受还是折磨。

身体要坏掉了......

轩辕破看着爱人双眼失神，简直被肏丢了魂，干了数十下之后又从前穴抽出，插入后穴，生生将小世子前后两个穴都干到无法合拢，才舍得交货，热烫的精液突突地射在肠壁上。

“啊啊啊❤❤❤！”

已经在情欲巅峰的陈友谅竟是再次被逼到了高潮，潮吹的热液涌出花穴，不仅是交合处就连床垫都濡湿了，微腥的气味混杂着男人身上的汗臭竟有些催情的意味。

全身无力的陈友谅瘫软在轩辕破的胸膛，无力的睡去，早已忘记与哥哥的松鹤楼之约。


End file.
